Initiation
by BeccaPotter1
Summary: There's not a war, no one is injected with Serum, Erudite aren't the friendliest, Divergence are still being hunted, but can Tris change that? This takes place a year after Divergent with new Initiates. Max is on the Divergence side instead of Erudites, rating for very mild swearing and possibly some lemons!
1. Choosing Ceremony

**AN! I'll try not to do many of these :) This is my take on if the war didn't happen. One of the characters in this will be very much like myself :D I decided to do this because I often see too much of the exact same, or the quotes being the same as from the book/movie, so wanted to do my own edits (Though some bits will be familiar xD). There is minor swearing, and possibly some lemony bits, depending on how I'm feeling :3 I won't allow a chapter to be over unless there's over 1000 words too, which I know is better for most :D Most chapters are Tris's POV. There will be about 25 chapters! Most of it's already written! Enjoy :D Let me know what you think :D**

_TRIS POV _

All I could hear was the beeping of the alarm as I turned in my bed. I slammed my hand down on the alarm and shut my eyes again. I just wanted more sleep! But then there was a knock at my door, and a loud voice, I'm sure it was female… Christina, of course.

"Oi! Tris! Get up, we have to get going!" I mumbled something, but Christina clearly heard it, as she banged on the door even louder. "Choosing Ceremony!" She shouted, I jumped up.

Of course that was today, I'd forgotten. I had to go along, as I was close to becoming a Dauntless leader, but Christina had volunteered to go with me. It was her sisters choosing today too. "I'm up, I'm up!" I called to her, stumbling over to the door and letting her in. She often came to my apartment, and even sometimes stays at mine because my apartment is that much larger than hers. Christina's hands were shaking a little, and I smiled, patting her gently on the shoulder, "She'll choose what's right for her."

Christina nodded and left me to get ready. I was sleeping in loose shorts and a strap top, showing off all three of my tattoos. I went to have a quick shower, getting dressed into tight fighting, black jeans and modest top. Christina rolled her eyes at me, "You can wear something which doesn't make you look Abnegation," she said, but I shrugged my shoulders at her. I may've been Dauntless for a year, but I still had some of the aspects of an Abnegation, I always would. "You seeing Four before we go?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said, applying a little make up. It's one of the many things Christina _did_ manage to change about me. "Depends if he's up," Christina just smiled. Tobias lived in an apartment two floors below me, the bottom floor for the apartments, though there were plenty of floors below them. We both had the biggest apartments on our floors, but that's what comes with being first in Initiation

"How many transfers do you reckon we'll get?" she asked me.

"10?" I said, posing it as a question, I honestly didn't know.

"You jumping before the initiates?" She says. So full of questions, as always.

I nod, "Have to be down here for the initiates, don't I." There were four people training initiates this year, but only because three of us were new, Christina; Uriah, a Dauntless born from last year; Tobias and I. Of course, Tobias and I would be working together. When Max, the Dauntless leader who was in charge of everyone, had asked the four of us to do the training, Tobias had immediately asked to have transfers again.

I head towards the door and Christina gets up, following me. We don't see Tobias as we leave, so I knock on his door to wake him up, knowing that he'll get annoyed, but laugh and run off before he answers, with Christina following, shaking her head. "I'm surprised he hasn't kicked you out yet, for doing that," I shrug, laughing. He'll know it was me, of course, but it'll serve him right for not being up.

We reach the train as it's already going past, and quickly break into a sprint, I'm supposed to be in the first carriage with the other leaders, and though Christina isn't meant to be, I know she will be. Eric was still a leader after all, and we both hate being in a room with him, especially when the other leaders could side with him over me.

* * *

"Let's go!" I hear a call from Max, and we all jump out of our carriages, Max first, and the rest of us following behind, laughing as we move through the air; some doing a summersault as they land, others just running to keep their balance, all the up the stairs. I hate stairs; running on flat ground is fine, but upstairs…

I sit on the front row along with the other leaders and leaders in training, though there's very few of us. For a group of Dauntless, most of the initiates don't want to be a leader. Christina sits directly behind me with the other people who've come to watch families. The 16 year olds line up around the building in alphabetical order. I notice my dad with the abnegation people, and smile a little before it falls. I haven't spoken to him since I transferred; he wasn't anywhere near as supportive as I wish he had been.

"Silence please!" is the call from the front, and slowly the room falls quiet. Johanna Reyes, the Amity spokesperson, since they don't have a leader, speaks from the front of the room. Behind are the five bowls which the initiates have to put a drop of their blood into. Amity, the peaceful, have earth; Candor, the honest, have glass; Erudite, the intelligent, have water; Dauntless, the brave, have burning coals; and Abnegation, the selfless, have grey stone.

I tuned out as Johanna was explaining this, but returned to myself as the name "Daniel Willis" was called out, and a young man in red, with dark hair walked up to the bowls. A minute later, Johanna called out "Dauntless." We all cheer, and someone stands up to offer him a seat. I notice how much like Abnegation that is, thinking about someone else.

"Kira Tyler" One of the girls shuffled out from behind me up to the stones. She looked a little nervous as she slit her hand, drawing the blood out, "Amity." Dauntless were silent. I glance back to her parents, but they aren't looking at her. Kira won't be getting a visit from them on visiting day.

I realise I've zoned out Christina's hand on my shoulder, and we watch her sister go up to choose. I cover it with my own hand, and smile. "Candor!" Is called out a minute later. I look round at Christina, and see a sad smile. She'd been hoping that her sister would pick Dauntless.

There are about 100 people picking today, but Dauntless always seems to have a lower number than others. Drifting in and out of my thoughts I heard people's names being called out, and where they were going, cheering when I needed to.

"Rebecca Evans" She's abnegation, but her build suggests otherwise, as does her mind seem to.

"Dauntless." We all cheer. We've cheered through at least 20 initiates. Not bad, but at least 10 of them are going to end up Factionless.

"Odelia Davis, Erudite!" Johanna shouted, and there was a controlled clap. "James Daly, Abnegation!" The names kept rolling, I forgot how long the ceremony took.

"Hunter Bates," The last person walked to the front, she was in the black and white of Candor. She wasn't thin, but reasonable, and slightly taller than me. "Dauntless!" We cheer for the last time. We stand as soon as Athena has joined our ranks, and all move towards the door. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and Christina smiles at me.

As we get out of the doors, we start running, straight towards the trains. There's a whoop as we sprint down flights of stairs and through the villages, past the Abnegation settlements, and start climbing. Christina and I race each other to the top. She beats me, but only by a fraction, and we laugh.

The leaders all watch the track as the train turns round the bend, "Get Ready!" Eric calls. We get on easily, and hold onto the side as we watch the rest of the group get onto the train. There were two people who didn't make the train though, an Amity and an Erudite. I looked like I didn't care, but inside I felt sorry for them. Christina just smiled at me,

"It'll happen to more, you just have to get used to it." I nod at her and she grips my shoulder. "Once you've jumped, I'll give you 20 seconds, and then I'm following." I nod again, and then smile.

"Looking forward to this?" I ask, giving her a short grin. She nods.

"Can't wait."

* * *

Christina and I stood at the edge of the train, edging back a tiny bit as we watched the building come closer. Max smiled and waved bye to us quickly, before going back to his conversation.

"Ready?" I asked, she nodded and we both jumped, noticing the initiates look out the window a minute later. I head straight to the edge and, without thinking, I jump. The fall is quicker than I last remember it to be, and I let the net let me bounce before a strong arm pulls the net down.

"Hey," Tobias said in his deep voice, pulling me into a hug once he'd helped me off the net.

"Hi," I replied, hugging him back as Christina landed on the net. "Ready?" I ask him, and he nods.

"Are you?" I nod and stand near the net, Christina is helping them off, I'm lowering the net. He keeps a grip on her arm, and we both look at him, "Remember; don't let them know we're together, it'll make us look soft, and exploit ways for them to hurt us." Christina and I nod, and I give Tobias a quick kiss, before he speaks again, "Max is talking to them now." I look up and see him watching the top group before he jumps off. "Quiet guys! They're about to jump!" Tobias shouts through the crowd. I think it's one of the only times that I hear the crowd go completely silent on request.


	2. Jump

_Tris POV_

I stare at Tobias for a minute, before we hear a sudden shout above us. I grin, and so does he, briefly, before putting on a neutral face. A rush of black hits the net and smiles at me as I lower it, Christina helping him off.

"What's your name?" I ask.

He looks back at me before shrugging, "Sam."

I look at Tobias, and he shouts out, "First jumper, Sam!" There's a cheer from behind us as people come and take him from us.

"Welcome back," I say to him with a smile. He nods and allows himself to be moved with the other members.

The next to hit drops in a flurry of yellow, then white, then grey, then several blacks. It takes over thirty minutes for them all to be down and moved into another room.

The order of jumpers went:

Sam, Dauntless

Grace, Amity

Emily, Candor

Becca, Abnegation

Hunter, Dauntless

Noah, Dauntless

Dave, Dauntless

Nadia, Erudite

Logan, Erudite

Daniel, Amity

Mia, Dauntless

Olivia, Dauntless

Lucas, Erudite

Eric, Dauntless

Jace, Candor

Aiden, Dauntless

Jay, Erudite

Ethan, Dauntless

Athena, Candor

Alex, Candor

Toria, Dauntless

William, Dauntless

"It's a lot this year," Tobias whispers to me, and I nod.

"More to get rid of," I said back, sadly. Some of these Initiates would become my friends, so getting rid of them is going to be hard.

"Just don't get to attached," he replies, and I stare at him. He looks at me guiltily and laughs before turning to the initiates, changing his voice to his 'Instructor 4' voice. "Initiates!" He calls, and they all fall quiet. "Welcome to Dauntless. My name's Four. This is Six-"

"You're named after numbers?" One of the males from Candor says, I glance at Tobias before speaking.

"What's your name, Candor?" I ask.

"Jace," he responds quickly. The others around him stare at him for a minute. I'm about to reply when Christina takes over.

"Right, I'll tell you before they get to," she gestures me Tobias and I, "We're not in Candor. Listen now, ask questions later." She glances at Tobias to let him know to continue.

"As I was saying, I'm Four, this is Six, Christina and Uriah," He indicated to each of us as he said our names. "Christina and Uriah will be the instructors for the Dauntless born initiates among you, and Six and I will be the instructors for the transfers. If you need to find us on your days off, I work in the Control Rooms, Six is a Leader in training, Uriah is part of the City Security Force, and also has his name down to be a Leader in training, once a space opens, and Christina is a tattoo artist."

They all nod but remain silent. "Dauntless born with us!" Uriah calls, "I assume you won't need the tour." He leads them off and we wait, before turning to the transfers.

"Follow us." I say to them, "We're going to show you to the pit." Tobias and I walk in silence for a while. I'm tempted to reach out for his hand, but refrain. We'd agreed to wait for the initiates to find out before they realise we're together.

"This is the Pit," Tobias says, "The centre of life here at Dauntless." He watches the initiates take it all in, before continuing. "Follow me. I'll show you the Chasm." We walk again for a while. The initiates are mostly quiet, there's a small amount of chat between a few of them that know each other.

We stop, finally, and turn to the Initiates. "This is the Chasm," they all look down, so I carry on shouting over the noise of the water, "It reminds us there's a fine line between bravery and idiocy! If you jump off this ledge, you will die. It's happened before, and it will happen again." I nearly choke at that, thinking of Al, but refrain. Tobias looks at me and gives me a smile, trying to comfort me.

"Wow," I hear from one of the girls say, and a few of them nod along with them.

Tobias walks off and I follow half a step behind, "Were we all like this?" I ask. I can hardly remember my first day here, going on everything else that's happened since.

He smirks and nods, "Yep. You and Christina wouldn't stop asking questions." I blush, but he just laughs, "It makes sense, considering you test."

I glance round and notice the others following silently, listening into us. I glare at them and they take their eyes away from us, some of them start talking again but most stay quiet. Across from the Chasm is the dining hall, Tobias and I hold the doors open for the transfers, and they walk in as the Dauntless in the room stand and start cheering and banging on the tables, making as much noise as they can. Some of the Initiates look stunned, others smile, but they all end up laughing. Tobias and I go and sit down at a table with Marlene, Uriah, Christina, Zeke, Lynn, Will and a few others, and grab a few burgers. The initiates all sit around the room, but none of them are on the same table as us this year.

"What're the Dauntless born like?" I ask Christina.

"Loud, idiots…" She shrugs, "What you'd expect," Uriah turns and punches her arm, slightly harder than he meant to. "Ow!" Christina glared at him while Tobias and I laugh.

"What do you expect with Dauntless borns on the table!" He glared playfully at her, and we all laugh. "What about your lot?" He asks Tobias and I.

"Quiet," He shrugs, "I don't have initiates constantly asking questions this time," he grins at me, and I poke his side while Christina looks embarrassed. We eat in moderate silence after that, a few odd questions thrown among us, but no one feels the need to speak anymore when around each other.

"Ready?" Tobias asked me after a good length of time. I nod and we both stand. "Initiates," He says to get their attention, they all look our way, and he continues, "Time to go."

We head towards the door, and the initiates all follow behind. I wave to Christina, in all this time; we're almost inseparable, like sisters. We fight together though; we weren't there to cry on shoulders, we were both stronger than that.

"Okay, ground rules!" I shout over the initiates chatter. We'd walked to the dorms, and they were stood waiting for us to let them in. "Training is from eight till six, with thirty minutes for lunch for the first few days. If you're late, there will be a punishment. After six is your time to do what you want, I would recommend early nights though, as you're going to need your rest!" I glance to the side and see Tobias nodding next to me; I smile at him before continuing. "You will have a day off between each stage of initiation. Some of you will also be cut after each stage, so if you're not trying your hardest, you might as well not bother to be here!"

Tobias takes over from me now, he told me to say the worst bits, as it'll make me seem harsher. I wasn't sure if I liked that idea or not. "You're only permitted to leave the compound with a Dauntless member. Please ask myself or Six if something is desperate, most of the time you'll find us in the pit or at our jobs, the areas should be self-explanatory. Behind you is your dorm for the next three weeks. After that, the highest ranking initiate will get the best apartment on a certain floor, and lowest ranked will get the smallest." We turn and open the door; Tobias holds it open for all of us, so I walk in.

"There are only ten beds in here, and eleven of you. We're used to fewer people making it to the compound, so for the first few nights, someone will have to take the floor. Four will get some blankets for you to choose who goes where." I walk through towards the other side, "Boys and girls will be sleeping in here, unlike some Factions, we don't care how you mix yourselves." I continue walking into the shower and toilet area. "This is the bathroom…" I pause for a moment before continuing, "Candor should feel right at home here, everything out in the open." I hear Tobias let out a snort of laughter, and I roll my eyes at him.

"Remember, eight am, training room!" Tobias shouts, "If you want breakfast you'll have to get up earlier!" He dumps a pile of clothes on the floor. "I expect to see you all in Dauntless colours tomorrow. No exceptions." He says, walking off. I quickly follow, nearly sprinting after him to catch up. I waited till we would be well out of site of the initiates before grabbing his hand and grinning up at him.

"Movie?" I asked. I saw his shoulders shake a small, almost unnoticeable amount, before he nods.

"Be at my place in ten," he said. I leant up and gave him a chaste kiss, before running off to change into sleeping clothes. We often had movie nights, and it ended up with me staying over at his for the night.


	3. Guns

_Tobias POV_

I wake to the loud beeping of my alarm, and hit it to turn it off, sighing. Tris is still asleep in my arms, and I'd feel bad to wake her, but we have to start setting up in about half an hour, and I know she'll want to eat something first. I lean over and kiss her lips softly. She doesn't move, but I feel her kiss back, so I withdraw, and she immediately starts to pout. I can't help but to laugh a little.

"Time to get up, Tris," I say to her, she mumbled something back, but I couldn't tell what it was. "We need to go sort out the guns and targets for initiation." I leant over again, and gave her another kiss. Tris tried to pin me there so I couldn't move, but I always had been stronger than her, and I unwrapped her arms, and slid out of bed.

"What time is it?" Tris mumbled from the bed as I grabbed some clothes from my wardrobe. I turned to look at her and laughed when I realised she was now hugging my pillow.

"Time for you to get up," I grin, and she glared at me. "It's quarter past seven. We have to be setting up in thirty minutes." I went into the bathroom to get changed, as I always did when Tris was here, I didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable than she may already be. I heard the bed creak and knew that she was getting up.

"I'm going to get changed," She called to me. For some reason she still didn't have any clothes here for when she stayed over. "I'll meet you in the training room. Grab me a muffin please!" I laughed so she knew I'd heard, and then heard the door click shut.

I never took long to get dressed, so rather than meeting Tris in the training room, I went to grab her a muffin, and picked one out for myself, and then went to her apartment. She'd given me a spare key ages ago, after I'd given her a key to my apartment. I sat down on her sofa and waited for her to leave her room. It was 7:40 by the time she came out, she grinned at me and I stood to give her a kiss. We both lingered for a minute, before stepping away.

"You realise how long these three weeks are going to be?" I said, and she nodded, taking one of the muffins from me, and eating it as we start heading towards the training rooms.

"My bets are they'll find out in the first few days anyway, though," Tris said.

"Why? Can't you keep your hands off me?" I grinned at her; she rolled her eyes but trailed a hand down my back, causing me to shiver a little.

"Maybe I can't," she laughed, and I joined in. We got to the training room with ten minutes to set up, so without talking I got the targets out while Tris set up the guns, making sure they were loaded with enough pellets. We worked in silence till Tris walked over to me, I leaned down to give her a kiss, and she grinned, ducking out of it. "Now who can't keep themselves off," she laughed at me, and went to grab another target to help set it out.

Ten minutes later, the first initiates were heading into the room. Tris had subtly gone to the other side of the room for a bit, so she wasn't tempted to hold my hand, at least, that's what I believe, though she wouldn't tell me if it was true or not.

At one minute past eight, the last initiates stumbled through the door. I stared at them, about to shout, but Tris beat me too it. "Initiates! You're late!" She yelled, so close to their ear it made them jump. She had joined the back of their group, since she blended in almost perfectly. She had grown a little over the past year, but was still short. Her body had matured too, so if you looked, you'd be able to tell that she wasn't an initiate, but they hadn't paid attention to her.

"If you're late again then we'll be waking you up at 7:30 every morning so that you get up," I said as Tris walked to the front looking proud of herself. I hear a few of them mumble about the pair of us, but ignore them. If they were late when Eric was around then they would be hanging over the chasm by now. "Before we start, I have a bit of information for you. As you can tell, you're being trained separately from the dauntless born. At the end of each staged you're ranked so that we know, and can get rid of, the lowest ranking initiates." There's an audible gulp, though I'm not sure where from. "Stage one and two we keep you completely separate from the dauntless born, however at the end of stage 2 you're ranked together, stage three and four are individual for training, but you will also be ranked together." I give them a few minutes to process what I've said before continuing. "Stage one is all about knife skills and shooting, stage two is fighting, stages three and four are emotional and mental." There's another pause before I speak, "Now pay attention to Six, she's going to explain how to fire a gun, and I'm going to shoot."

I picked up a gun and stood in front of a target as Tris spoke, "There are several different ways to fire a gun, standing, kneeling, laying down, and so on. You have to master all of these to get through the initiation." She pauses and turns to me, "Ready?" I nod, so she continues, "You first have to sort out how you're standing. Always face forward, with your feet shoulder width apart; this'll help for the recoil. Aim the gun at the target, with two hands on the gun, take off the safety and shoot." Tris said. Not a second after she finished I shot one bullet into the centre of the target.

"Grab a gun!" I turn and say. "The more practice you get indoors today, the better you'll be when we go outside." The initiates slowly went towards the guns. They didn't seem particularly enthused, so I shouted, "Now initiates! Or you'll be hanging over the chasm for five minutes!" They all sped up, each finding their own target. I walked over to a bench and watched as Tris walked around, helping some people with their stances and aiming.

It was a quiet morning, most of them did as they were told and hit the target, I made a note to go and help Grace, Lucas and Emily after lunch, as they still couldn't hit anywhere near the centre, which wouldn't help them. Tris was standing to the right of one of the boys, Daniel, I think his name was. He smiled when she said something, and nodded along to it before shooting at his target. He hit inside the centre circle and Tris smiled as a well done.

"Lunch!" I called eventually. Everyone turned and looked at me, almost like they'd forgotten I was there. "Make sure the safety is on your gun, and put it on the table please. Then head to the cafeteria for lunch." All of them left, some smiling gratefully at Tris, and others just ignoring us.

"How was that?" She asked as the last few left the room.

"Good, well done." I smiled at her, but she continued staring at me, "What? You scared the life out of the stragglers, and then got almost all of them to hit inside the circle of the target!" She smiled now. "Lunch?" I asked.

"I'm starved," she agreed. She reached around me to hug me, and I kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand.

The cafeteria was busy today, but Zeke had saved Tris and I a seat at his table, so Tris went to sit down while I got her some food, and a slice of Dauntless cake. She quickly took them from me when I got back to the table, to stop me from dropping them on the floor, and I grinned and sat next to her.

"How's the Control Room?" I asked Zeke. He'd been put in charge of it for the few weeks I wasn't there.

"Quiet. One of the cameras went down in the leaders area, but I contacted Max and he fixed it right away, other than that, nothing much," he shrugged. I nodded, biting into a slice of cake.

"No Uriah or Chris yet?" Tris asked.

"Not seen them yet. I hope they're beating the crap out of them though." Tris and I burst into laughter. "How're the transfers?"

"Alright, some of them obviously show their old Factions though. One of them didn't even want to shoot a gun for a while," I looked at Tris confused, and so did Zeke, so she just said, "Grace," as if that explained it. When we both still looked confused she shook her head at us. "She was an Amity! Honestly, I don't even know how you remembered our Factions last year." Zeke started laughing again, and I glared at him, Tris just grinned up at me and took my hand under the table as I glared at her.

"That's the last time I bring you any cake," I whispered into her ear, and pull back to see her pouting, I can't help but to laugh, "You're cute when you pout." That got a reaction, not that I saw it, but a sudden sting in my arm told me that she just punched me. I just grinned at her.

"Time to go, Four," She glared at me, but I knew she was joking. "See you later, Zeke!" she called and left the cafeteria. I said my goodbyes quickly to Zeke, and ran after Tris.

"You okay?" I ask, just to be sure. The number of times I've annoyed her without meaning too was probably too high. She doesn't respond, but turns a corner which we don't have to go down. I frown, "Tris?" I ask, but she just turns round.

Her lips press against mine, and my hands immediately find the small of her back, her hands rest, one on my shoulder and one in my hair. She pulls back to breath, "Sorry," I hear her whisper, "I've wanted to do that all morning." I laugh and she pouts at me, so I kiss her again. "We ought to go; we don't want the initiates to be there before us." I nod, and she leads us through to the Training room.

* * *

"Grab a gun!" Tris shouts, as the initiates walk in. "Start shooting." I walk over to Grace and stand behind her, watching how she shoots.

"Try and keep both eyes open," I say after her fifth shot. "Your accuracy will be better then." She nods to tell me she heard, but doesn't speak.

"What are you doing Initiate!" I hear Tris shout from behind me as I head towards Lucas. I notice she has a gun in her hand, not her own, the initiate, Emily, I think her name is, stands in front of her. Tris points the gun at Emily's head, and her eyes go wide. "Is this a loaded gun?" She asked her voice dangerously quiet. I couldn't help but smirk, recalling the same incident with Peter last year. "I asked you a question Initiate!"

"Y-yes," was all Emily said, and Tris lowered the gun and flicked the safety on.

"You do not swing guns around, unless you want to kill someone."

Emily takes the gun back and shuffles quietly back towards her target. I heard her mutter something like 'Bitch'. I stared at her for a minute, but left it. If I'd heard it, so had Tris, and she was controlling herself, so I would control myself. Instead I walk over to Lucas to help him.

When the majority of Lucas' shots are hitting the target, I go over to Emily, and sigh. I'm sure she's just pretending to be awful, but I still have to help. "Feet facing forward," I say as I reach her. She turns to look at me, her gun staying pointed down the range.

"Oh, hey Four," she smiles at me. I don't smile back, I just wait for her to move her feet, when she doesn't I speak again.

"I told you, feet forward. Why aren't you doing that Initiate?" She mumbles something I don't hear, and moves her feet. "Aim," she takes aim and fires. It hits the circle on the target. "Keep both eyes open, and aim down a little." I said. She did that, and nearly hit the middle dot. "Better." I didn't look at her again; I just walked off, back to the table I was sat on. It was about 5:30 before I heard someone speak loudly again.

"Hey, how come we haven't seen Six shoot?" I hear, I look round and see Jay, facing the middle. A few nod in agreement with him, and I sigh.

"Did you want to shoot, Six?" I ask, and she shrugs.

"Seems like I have to," she takes Jay's gun from him, "just remember, never look down on your instructor." She stands in amongst the targets, breaths in, takes aim, breaths out, and shoots. Bulls eye. She does this again on each target before flicking the safety on and turning to him. "Happy?"

He stares at her in surprise, as she puts his gun on the table. "Finish now everyone. Guns on the table, safety on," I said, watching as they followed what they were told. "In here tomorrow at 8, or there will be punishments." They all nodded and scuttled off.

"Yes, initiate?" I heard Tris say, I turned to see Daniel in front of her, he smiled a little.

"Is there any chance of practicing, I'm one of the worst, and, well, I don't want to be Factionless," His voice quivers a little, but I shake my head as Tris speaks.

"Sorry, we can't let you without having one of us here, and we both have other things that we have to do." He nods, looking down, "we'll make sure to help you next time we work with them though, Daniel." He nods and leaves the room.

"You meant sleep, right?" I said once he was out of the room. Tris shook her head.

"You can, Chris is trying to drag me out shopping." She glared at the floor and I laughed.

"Better go find her then."


	4. Initiate

**AN Okay, so this POV is Becca's. There won't really be any POV from the initiates other than hers, because she's the equivalent of me, and I've made her a fair bit like me, so I hope this is okay :)**

_Becca's POV_

We'd been let out from training early, I don't know if the others realised this, but I did. Grace was walking alongside me, and she smiled.

"Nadia, Athena and I are going to the shops, would you like to come with us?" she asked. I looked at her, surprised. I'm used to people ignoring me, because I'm a stiff, or small or quiet, but I know that I'll need friends here to get in so I nod.

"Sure." I smiled. She looped her arm through mine, which was in my pocket, and grinned.

"Cool, come on," we ran to catch up with the others, and they tilted their head at me for a minute, but then shrugged.

"Hey," Nadia said, I smiled.

I didn't know what to say, so replied with a short "hi," which they accepted.

"Want a tattoo?" Athena asked all of us. We stared at her, and the other two nodded.

"Shouldn't we wait? You know, in case we don't get in?" I asked.

"It makes no difference. Some of the Factionless will have tattoos, when they've failed." I nod when Athena says that, and we all follow her into the tattoo parlour.

Grace follows me over to one book, while Nadia and Athena look at another one. "Why did you invite me?" I ask. I'd always been curious.

"You were alone, and I thought you could do with a friend," she replied, and I smile brightly at her.

"Thanks." We flick through the tattoos, some of animals, some of flowers, some buildings, even symbols. "I like this one," I say, pointing to one of a four lion cubs around their mum.

Grace nods, "Get it then?" she said.

"Which one are you getting?" I asked, and she pointed to the Dauntless symbol.

"This one, in the centre of my back," I smile, and we take the sheets over to the three people who are working.

"Take a seat please girls," a lady said, "I'm Tori, we'll be with you in just a minute." We both nod, looking for Nadia and Athena, and notice them still looking at the books.

"Do you think they'll get one today or not?" I asked.

"Nah, maybe drag them to get one on our day off?" she laughed, I nodded, laughing along with her a little.

* * *

"Did it hurt?" Athena asked as we went to the cafeteria for dinner. Grace and I both shrugged.

"Not really." We all sat around a table with Daniel and Emily, along with a few Dauntless born initiates, whose names I couldn't remember.

I put a burger on my plate, and cut through it, the others laughing a little, but I ignored them. "You can pick it up, you know?" Daniel said, swiping his dark brown hair away from his eyes.

I blushed and shrugged, "Sorry?" but they shook their head.

"Abnegation aren't used to this sort of food, isn't that right Becca?" Nadia said and I nodded.

"Makes sense," Daniel replied. I gave him a half smile, before he spoke again. "So what were all your old Factions?"

"I was Candor," Athena said with a sigh, I could tell she missed it already.

"I was Erudite," Nadia scowled, I couldn't help but to laugh. I could tell that I would get on well with her.

"Amity," Grace shrugged. I could tell, her Amity always seemed to show. "But you knew that," she added with a grin at Daniel.

"I was Candor too," Emily butted in, I tried to smile at her too, so that she didn't feel left out, but she just glared at me, her brown eyes narrowed dramatically.

"Well, a true mix there," Daniel said, his eyes wide, and a smile plastered to his face. We all nodded and fell into silence. I looked around and noticed Four and Six sat with Christina, Uriah and a few people that I don't know, but all of them must be older than me. There were a lot of bags around Six and Christina, and I wondered what they'd been buying. A lot of the table looked older than Six too, but I doubt that they are really.

"What do you think of our instructors?" I ask, after taking a mouth full of Dauntless cake. It was the most amazing cake ever, though I feel bad saying that, because my mum used to cook some awesome cakes.

"They're good. A little scary though," Athena says, I nod in agreement.

"I hate Six," Emily buts in, "But Four's hot," We roll our eyes at her, and she shrugs. "Just saying it like it is."

"He's probably too old for you and in a relationship, Emily, don't try and go after him." Athena said, I was glad that she'd spoken up; I assumed she'd know Emily, because they're both from the same Faction. But Emily just shrugged.

"Ah well, doesn't mean I can't try," she keeps glancing over at him, and I shake my head knowing it would be a bad idea.

"What do you all think of Dauntless?" I ask, looking to the four around me, not including Emily.

"It's amazing, it feels just right," Daniel said, he smiles at me, and I smile back again, the others nod in agreement, with a few mutters of, "hard work," and "too new to tell."

There was a shout behind me, and all of us at the table turned to see Alex, Jay and a Dauntless born initiate called Dave heading towards us. "Hey Stiff, you going to be all selfless and give up your chair for us?" Alex asked. I looked round, everyone was facing us, Four whispered something into Six's ear, and I frown, noticing her clenching her fists so her knuckles where white. She didn't recognise the fact that Four had spoken to her, her eyes were fixed on Alex.

"I'm not in Abnegation anymore." I say after a few minutes silence, "So go find your own seat and leave me alone." He raised his eyes at me, and I felt a hand on my shoulder from behind, thankful for the support from my new friends.

"Move, Stiff." He said again. I stared straight at him.

"No!" I said loudly. I knew that to give in would mean that I'd always be seen as weak. Rather than speaking again, he advanced on me. I stood and saw Nadia, Athena and Grace stand next to me. I glanced and saw Daniel was also watching carefully.

"Oh, are you and your friends moving, Stiff?" he asked. I knew he was just taunting me, and I couldn't rise to it. Christina and Four had their hands on Six's shoulders, trying to keep her sat down.

"Get lost Alex, there are plenty of free tables, find one of them." Nadia said from next to me.

"I wasn't talking to you," he glared at Nadia. I was fed up of this now; I stepped forward and threw a punch at Alex's face, but he caught my hand and spun it round my back. "That all you got Stiff?"

I was about to retort, but felt a sudden jerk as Alex released me. I turned to see Six stood in front of me, and Alex holding his nose.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed loudly, "this wasn't about you, Six!"

"You made it about me when you picked on a student who's weaker than you." Six said, I felt a little annoyed when she pointed out I was weaker than him, but knew it was true. "Now leave Becca alone, or you'll be in a lot more pain than you're in now." Her eyes flickered between the three males, and slowly they backed down, mumbling as they went off to a table across the room. I heard one of them say that they hated Six, and they'd get her back, but obviously she didn't care. Six didn't say another word; she just walked back to her table and sat with Four, who was also glaring at Alex, Jay and Dave.

_**Tris POV**_

I shook as I walked back to Tobias. I was fed up of people picking on Abnegation, just because they tend to be the easiest to get at. Tobias takes my hand, prying my fingers away to stop me breaking my skin from my nails. I sigh frustrated. "Why do they always pick on Abnegation?" I mumbled as I sat again.

"Because they don't realise how amazing we are," he whispers back to me, so the others can't hear. I'm still the only one that knows where he's from, so he doesn't let anyone else know. I smile at him, and nearly kiss him before remembering that there are initiates in the room.

"Shall we go to an apartment?" I ask quietly, but he shakes his head and sighs.

"We ought to wait till one of the groups has left, just in case something else happens," I nod and sigh too, before turning to Christina.

"How were the initiates?" I ask, forcing a smile, which becomes more natural as Tobias slips his hand into mine, hidden under the table. He rubs small circles into the back of my palm.

"Not too bad," she shrugs, "A couple of idiots, but most are alright." I nod and she gives me a half smile.

We sit in silence for a while; Uriah grabs an extra bit of cake, which I steal some of. He glared at me when that happened. "Trissy! That was mine!" His lips turned into a pout, and all around the table, we laughed.

"It's your fifth piece already, Uri! Me taking that tiny bit shouldn't matter," I grinned cheekily at him. Zeke laughed at his brother, when Uri punched my arm.

"It's my second, not my fifth!" he continues pouting, I shake my head at him and stand up, going round to him and wrapping my arms around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Uri," I fake an apology, and quickly grab an extra bit before running back round the table and shoving it in my mouth before he can react. We all sit there laughing, except for Uriah who stands and moves to a different table. "You won't stop me Uri!" I should after him, grinning at him still.

We slowly fell silent again and all just sat comfortably with each other until Becca walked over with Nadia. "We just wanted to say thanks," she said quietly, I smiled at her.

"It's no problem. If he does anything else, let me know," I say. They nod and head out of the room, so I turn to Tobias and grin, "I've got a great idea for punishment if they annoy us tomorrow or them again." Tobias stands and I stand with them. "If anyone wants us, we'll be in one of our apartments," they nod, and Christina stands to go with us, handing me the bags so I don't forget. We head out of the room, and Tobias had quickly grabs mine, I smile up at him.

"You okay?" he asks me, I nod again. "And your fist?" he asks, I laugh a bit.

"Yeah, he's not that solid yet. I hit Molly harder last year." Christina and Tobias laughed, and I couldn't help but smile along with them.

"You're mad girl," Christina laughs, and I shrugged, still smiling, but didn't reply. "Anyway, I need to go find Will, he should've finished his shift by now, so have fun love birds. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she winked at me over her shoulder. I went red and Tobias chose that point to look down at me. He laughed while I glared at Christina's back.

"If looks could kill, your best friend wouldn't be around anymore," he laughed at me, and I sulked off quickly, but Tobias grabbed my waist and picked me up, carrying me to my apartment, since it was closest. I slap his back several times, trying to get him to put me down, but he doesn't, he just moves faster.

"Tobias!" I say, slightly louder than I mean to, and he gives me a quick glare, before ignoring the fact I've spoken. "Let me go, I can walk!" I said, but we'd already reached my apartment. I glared at him as he carried me to the sofa, lying me down on it. He grinned and climbed on top of me, fitting his lips quickly to mine.

I let out a breath as he does so, and he slips his tongue gently past my lips. My hands slide up his top, and we break apart for a minute so he can take his shirt off. He fits his lips back to mine again, continuing the kiss.

There was a bang at the door, and Tobias pulled away, pouting. "Why are we always interrupted?" I shake my head and move out from under him.

"Because we're unlucky," I said simply, neatening my hair and making sure my clothing was neat enough before opening the door. I ignore Tobias behind me when I see a panicked Grace in front of me. "What's wrong?" I ask quickly.

"It's Becca," she says shakily, "Alex started fighting her, and we can't stop him!" Her eyes glance over my shoulder, and she says, "Oh, er, Hi Four."

Tobias just nods in greeting, and the both of us start running towards the transfer dorms, with Grace lacking behind a little. Tobias beats me there, and quickly heads over to where Alex is kicking Becca, though it does look like he's taken some hits too. Tobias pulled him off, pinning him to the wall and I went straight to Becca.

"Four, we need to get her to the hospital." I said quickly, checking her pulse. "We can sort the rest out tomorrow," I said, trying to get him to move. He nodded and punched Alex once in his temple, and he collapsed on the floor.

"He'll wake up in the next few hours," Tobias said, "The rest of you get to bed, we'll take care of Becca and check on her in the morning." There was a sense of finality to his voice, and everyone rushed off to finish. He knelt down and picked Becca up bridal style and immediately headed out of the room.

I walked over to the girls who were with Becca earlier, "Thanks for coming to find me. If anything else happens, you'll be able to find me; I'll make sure to be in my apartment all night. We'll sort Alex out tomorrow." They all nod, and I notice a few bruises starting to form on Athena's cheek. "Make sure to look out for each other. You'll need it," I said, before turning to walk out of the room.


	5. Knives

**AN I have to say a huge thank you to the reviewers! But a lot of you are reviewing as guests, so I can't name you :( But thanks to MonkeyGirl1245 who has reviewed all of the four chapters so far, and also Artemis and ****Insolitasum**** who have also reviewed, along with any of you guests! You encourage me to post more often (and add more to it, since this story has gained an extra bit :D)**

_Tris POV_

The beeping of my alarm once again wakes me. Every day for the past year it's woken me up, minus one or two days which I've managed to grab off. I throw the sheets off me and move quickly into the bathroom to shower. I meant to last night, but got distracted after Grace came to see Tobias and me. I quickly change into the clothes I wear for training when there's a knock at the door and I sigh, never seeming to get a moment to myself, but smile when Tobias is at the door.

"Hey," he smiles down at me, immediately pressing his lips to mine. I pull away before long though.

"Hey," I reply running off to change, "We need to go and see Becca," I said, though I knew he'd remember anyway.

"That's why I came in early; I knew you'd want to go." He said, waiting for me to come out of my room. He smiled at me when he saw me again, and then handed over a muffin, "figured you'd appreciate some food," he laughed when I took a bite into it, moaning at how good it tasted. He held out his hand for me, and I took it. We quickly walked off, heading towards the hospital.

Marlene smiled at us when we got there, "For Becca, yeah?" we nod, and she shows us through. "She woke around 4, quite dazed. Be wary of her in training today." We followed her into the room, and she left us, saying, "take her with you to training, and don't let her do anything too dangerous."

"How're you feeling?" Tobias asked when we were left. She stared at us like we were mad.

"He's serious, you're well enough to continue training," I explain, "But you need to tell us how you're feeling. If you want to come to training, we'll help you and watch Alex; I've already planned my punishment for him." I don't say that if she doesn't go, she'll end up Factionless, it's almost like a piece of unsaid knowledge.

"I'll go with you," Becca said, she sat up and I went to her side.

"What happened?" Tobias asked as she limped out, trying to force herself to walk properly.

"He wanted my bed, and I said no. If I gave in then they would've called me a coward, so he fought me instead." I heard Tobias mumble something about Peter, and felt like I knew what that was going to be saying even if I didn't hear clearly.

"Let's go set up. If you need extra help today, let us know," I say, Becca nods, but stays silent, and we walk in silence to the training room.

I leave Becca on a table as I go and get the knives and make sure they're sharp enough, setting them out in threes on a spare table. Tobias checks the targets before walking off, I don't know where he was going, but couldn't leave Becca alone in here.

The initiates slowly pile in, I notice, to some amusement, that Alex has a rather nice looking bruise on the side of his face.

"What's wrong with Four today then?" he asked as he stood in front of me with the other initiates.

"He'll be back shortly; we're going to wait for him to start." I replied. "Becca, could you come and join us now, please," I ask, giving her a quick smile. She returns it, but flinches when she walks over. She has a black eye, and bruised right cheek. Grace, Nadia, Athena and Daniel all stand around her.

A few minutes later, Tobias runs in with a muffin, and hands it to Becca, "Here, I know the hospital food isn't that good here," he laughs. She blushes a little and takes it from him, muttering a small thank you. He smiled at her, and then stood behind me, picking up three knives.

"Today, we're going to be doing knife throwing." I said, watching Tobias twist the knives around in his hands. "But before I explain how," I paused, glancing around for Alex's blond hair. When I noticed it, I pointed at him, "Alex, if you could stand in front of a target for me please." I said, glancing at Tobias. "Four, if you can give me a hand," I can't help saying, remember the same thing from last year. Tobias nods, understanding exactly what he has to do. I walk away from the target, and whisper to Tobias as I go past, "get as close as you can, three hits would be perfect," he laughs, and I stand behind him.

"This is what we do to cowards. Cowards who don't learn even after being told once. There are several punishments we can have, this is one of them. The next time something like this happens, we'll give you a different one." I said, turning my focus to Alex, "If you flinch, you lose extra points. If you don't do it, you lose even more," I said.

"So what? You expect me to stand here while you throw knives at me?" He exclaimed loudly, Tobias and I both just nodded our heads.

"Yep," we said simply, like it was no big deal.

"No, I'm not doing that. I don't care if I'm Factionless; I'm not going to let my instructors kill me first." He retorts, stepping away from the target and back to the group.

"Points deducted it is then." I roll my eyes, walking to the target, "In Dauntless, you have to learn to trust those around you; your lives my rest in their hands at some point. Four taught me that lesson last year." I turned, holding my hands behind my back, and watched Tobias. He tilted his head at me and shrugged. "Now Four's going to aim those knives in random places, and I have to trust him not to kill me." I shrugged, relaxing against the target.

"You sure you're ready for this, Six?" He asked, laughing. I nod, holding back the laugh; I know he's more likely to hurt me if I'm shaking.

"You're actually going to let him throw knives at you?" A voice, Jay asked, confused.

"Yes." We both said again simply. "Now, if you're quiet, I can get on with it," Tobias finished. Everyone fell silent as he focused on the target.

I watched him breath in and out, and heard a thud next to me as the first knife hit the board to the right of my right arm. "Is that all you can do, Four?" I teased, he grinned at me, before composing himself. The next knife went about an inch above my head. I felt the wind on my forehead as it went past, and heard the initiates gasp.

"Bet you don't know where this is going, Six," he grinned; I allowed myself a quick laugh, before relaxing.

"I'd never be able to guess, Four," he rolls his eyes at me, and takes in a breath, aims, breaths out, throws. There's a dull pain on the top of my left ear, and I step forwards to show the initiates he got me. "As you can see," I said to them once they'd calmed down, "Trust is all it takes."

"Trust? He caught you, and you trust him?" It was Jay's voice again. I wonder what his problem is with it.

"You don't learn anything without a little pain." I shrugged, gently dabbing my ear, there wasn't much blood, so I didn't need to do much with it. "Now, if you all pay attention to four, he'll explain how to throw knives. You'll be ranked on this today; we won't be doing another day on it." I said. They all turn and face Tobias, and I sit on a table, watching.

He explains in a brief way how to throw, and then lets them grab their knives, I zone out as he explains and they start, only returning to the 'now' when Jay gets my attention.

"Hey Six, can you come and give me a hand a moment?" I look over and see Tobias with Emily. She's a little too close for comfort, but I can't tell him to step away, so ignore the fact for now, though he does look uncomfortable too. We stop in front of his target, where nothing has hit yet, and he looks at me.

"Well throw one then," I say, and he stands with his feet both forward and throws while holding the handle, I roll my eyes.

"Firstly, your stance is wrong." I explain, putting my hands on his shoulder, I turn him so he's sideways. He smiles at me, it almost looks flirty, but I shrug it aside. I take his knives from him, and hand him the blade first instead, "when you grip the knife, it needs to be from the blade, so that it'll be the blade that hits the target," I say, making sure he doesn't change it, "Throw now."

He throws the knife, but it only gets half way. "When you throw, bring your arm right back." I glare at him for a minute, before taking the knife from him, "Like this," I pull my arm back, breath in, and out, and throw, so that it hits the target. "Now try again," I said, walking away from him. I glance back a minute later and see the knife in the centre ring of his target. I roll my eyes at him, returning to my seat.

"Okay, Lunch! All knives left in the boards." Tobias shouts to them, breaking me out of my daydream. He laughs as he walks over to me, "enjoying yourself?" I just shrug in response. "We have to grade them after lunch, and once that's done, we'll let them finish for the day. Similar to tomorrow." He explains to me, and I nod. "Lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah," I stand and give Tobias a hug before heading towards the door with a yawn. He walks alongside me, and I reach out for his hand, before thinking better, "you know, pretending not to be together is the hardest thing."

He laughs, "I know," he says, as we walk into the cafeteria. I go and get Tobias and I some food this time, while he sits with Will and Christina.

"Here," I say, handing Tobias some cake and a burger before sitting next to Christina. "No Uriah?" I asked.

"He's with Marlene," Christina laughed, I heard a snigger from Tobias and Will too, and shook my head.

"Ahh, young love," I grin, glancing at Will and Christina, who smacks my arm.

"You can talk!" I glare jokingly at her, "Ah well, it's good if it lasts though, right?"

"Definitely," I agree, before sighing, "Did you hear what happened between Becca and Alex yesterday?" I asked through a mouthful of cake.

"No?" Christina replied.

"Huge fight between them in the dorms, Becca was in hospital overnight, but came to train in the morning. Alex wouldn't stand in front of knives when Four was throwing them either." Christina sniggers.

"I assume that's what the blood on your ear's from then?" she asks, I nod with a laugh.

"He couldn't resist," Tobias grins at me, and I hit his arm. "Good job I knew that you would or the others would've seen me flinch!" He laughs again.

"Then I would've had an excuse to hug you though," I shook my head at him.

"You're awful," I muttered before standing, "I'll meet you in the training room." He nods at me, and I walk out, breaking into a jog after a few minutes to get to my apartment quicker. I spent a few minutes cleaning the blood off my ear and inspecting the cut in a mirror. It wasn't very deep, and would probably be pretty much healed by tomorrow, which was the point. I let my hair down, so it fell around my shoulders, before running out and to the training room. I knew Tobias would be there already.

I got there at the same time as the initiates, and let them in before me, then slid into the room myself, walking round to where Tobias was.

"Right, this afternoon, Six and I will be scoring you on your technique and accuracy. We'll score separately, and have the results on the board tomorrow morning. After tomorrow, we will be losing one of our number," he looks around at everyone, mouth pulled into a tight line. He didn't like throwing people out either. "I suggest that, if you're not too good at shooting, you get good at knife throwing, quickly. We will mark you on your stance, grip on the knife, the ease of your throwing and accuracy. The marks will be out of five."

I slip off to the side to grab some paper and two pencil as Tobias gets them all to start throwing again. We agree to go opposite ways round, so that we can't see what scores we've given each of them.

I walk off to the other side to start, with Jace as my first person. He throws five knives while I'm stood there. I watch how he stands, his ease at throwing, his grip of the knife, and his accuracy, and mark him out of five. He got a 4, having hit the target but not the centre on three out of the five knives. Tobias does the same, and we move down the line, crossing at Becca and Nadia, who were stood next to each other in the middle of the group.

* * *

"Right, we've graded all of you. Knives down, and off you go." Tobias voice calls out as we meet in the middle, he smiles at me, and I smile back, waiting for them all to leave. "What've you got then?" he asked, once the room was empty. I shrugged and handed him my sheet, he nodded and added the scores together on his sheet, then handed it to me to write up on the board for tomorrow.

"Can we dock Alex of two points for not standing there while you threw the knives?" I ask, seeing him with ten points annoyed me.

"Don't tell him," Tobias nods, and I grin before turning to the board.

Daniel: 10

Nadia: 10

Athena: 9

Jay: 9

Logan: 9

Alex: 8

Emily: 8

Grace: 8

Jace: 8

Lucas: 8

Becca: 7

I sighed, noticing Becca was lowest. It wouldn't be right to throw her out, but I had nothing else I could do, I just had to hope that her fighting and shooting skills were better than her knife throwing.


	6. Guns 2

**AN Sorry this is short guys, I promise the next one is a lot longer! And thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! But if you review as a guest, then I don't know who you are, Get an account! They're the most useful things! :3 Enjoy (I hope!)**

_Tris POV_

I woke up to Tobias standing above me. He hadn't been in my room when I'd gone to bed, so I guess I must've slept a little late.

"About time, Sleeping Beauty," he grinned at me, leaning down to give me a quick kiss. "You need to get up; I've brought you some food. Training starts in about ten minutes." My eyes go wide and I jump out of bed, shoving Tobias out of my room so I can change.

"You could've woken me up earlier!" I say as he leaves.

"I would've felt evil waking you up earlier though," I knew he was grinning, and I shook my head, looking for what to wear.

"Go get the guns out, I'll be down in five minutes," I shout to him, and hear the door shut a few minutes later. I don't bother with make up today, and just grab the muffin he'd brought me before running down to the training room, with two minutes left before training starts. "Paper?" I ask and he nods, so I run to get some.

"We'll give them an hour to practice outside, and then we'll start ranking them." He says as the first few walk through the door.

We wait in silence for them all to turn up before flicking the board over. I'd rubbed the points off so they don't know how close they are. "As you can see, these are your rankings from yesterday. These will be updated at lunch today, and then we'll be saying goodbye to one of you." I say simply.

"We'll be shooting outside today, to provide more of a challenge for you; the scoring will be done in pretty much the same way." Tobias took over from me. "Grab a gun, leave the safety on, and walk outside please." He said. I headed out first as Tobias watched them all with the guns, and then he was last.

As we were walking, Jay came up next to me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him till he asked a question. "So, Six, where did you come in your initiation?"

I gave him a sideways glance, "First. As did Four." He looks surprised.

"How did you even get past the fighting stage? You're tiny!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I had a very good instructor, who kept giving me tips and helping me. Yes I _was_ the weakest out of my group at the start, but fighting isn't always about who's strongest." I said simply. He looked confused still and I shrugged, "I bet either Grace or Becca will be able to beat you by the end of the training." Then turn back to ignoring him. He doesn't say anything more.

"Right," Tobias says as he comes round to my side. "You have an hour to practice, in which Six and I can help you, but after that, we're scoring you, and you'll be on your own." We watch them all get a target. Aiming outside is different, but not much, the lighting tends to put people off though, and if there was strong wind, then it may cause a small effect, but not much. Nether the less, almost all he initiates missed their first shots. I glance at Tobias, and know that he's thinking the same as me. This is going to be a long morning.

We spend the next hour walking around, telling them all how to improve, and finally they start getting back to reasonable quality.

"Ten minutes without Four's and my help, then we'll grade you." I shout, and we stand off to the side, watching carefully.

"Come on, time to start," I look up at Tobias, and he nods to the time, "We've given them an extra fifteen minutes," he laughs, I glance at my watch and gape. I must've been daydreaming.

I take the paper and pencil out of my bag, and head towards Jay, the first person I have to score.

"So Six, fancy having dinner with me later?" He asks. I stare at him.

"I hope you're not being serious." He nods, to say he is. "No. Now get on and shoot or you'll be the one becoming Factionless for wasting my time." I say, keeping my voice cold. He quickly turns back to the target, and aims, with slightly off stance. Overall he got a 3, as one of his shoots completely missed the target.

This time as we went round, I crossed Tobias at Nadia and Logan, both appeared to be skilled with a gun. We finished later than we normally would in the morning stint, but none of them had complained, thankfully, considering our next punishment was to hang them over the chasm, though we wouldn't do that for five minutes. Well, I would, if it was Alex.

"Safety on," Tobias called, the loud bangs stopped. "We're going to go and put these away, and then you can go for lunch." He led them out this time. I walked in silence at the back, making sure they all deposited their guns in the training room, "Back here in half an hour." Tobias called, and they left for lunch.

"What've we got this time?" I ask. He holds out his hand for the paper, which I hand him, but he just places it on the table and grabs my hand, pulling me towards him. "We need to do the rankings," I breathe out, though I'd be more than happy to stay where I am, with Tobias' arms wrapping tightly around me.

"That can wait for a bit," he grins. I laugh at him, always trying to get out of work.

"You know, when I'm a leader, I'll be able to go and see you whenever we're at work?" I grin at him, "And I'll be able to 'punish' you for not doing any," his eyes go wide, and he starts pouting. Before he can reply, I go on my tip toes, and kiss him softly, wrapping my hands around the top of his shoulders. He immediately takes control, turning us round, and pushing me backwards, towards the wall. When my back hits the wall, I pull away from him. "Not here," I whisper, not sure where my voice had gone.

He nods, releasing me. "Come on, lets get this over with." We sit, hands joined, as Tobias totals up the score. I take the list from him, and go to edit it on the board.

* * *

Tobias and I are sat facing the door as it opens, and the initiates pile in, all looking rather scared. Becca looks like she's been crying, but that could be just from her swollen eye. Her shooting and knife throwing were both off, but we factored that into the final scores.

"This is when you find out who will be leaving us," I say, not making eye contact with any of them. "The person who's ranked lowest will have today to stay here, and will have to leave here by midday tomorrow. Tomorrow is a day off for the rest of you, as will this afternoon be. After that, we'll be starting on fighting skills." Everyone remains silent, staring at the bored, which I flick over.

Nadia: 20

Daniel: 19

Logan: 19

Athena: 18

Alex: 17

Emily: 17

Jace: 17

Grace: 16

Jay: 16

Becca: 15

Lucas: 14

I didn't really know Lucas, so it's not a bad thing, though he seemed nice. I noticed tears in his eyes, and looked at him apologetically, though I couldn't apologise in voice. He left the room alone, head bowed. I tried not to look too sad, though know I failed.

"The rest of you have tomorrow off to relax. Be here at 8am the day after." Tobias said, with a sense of finality to his voice. I walk over to him before the initiates have even turned, away. He waited till they were walking out before pulling me into his arms for a hug. "Lets go get some lunch, yeah?" he asks, I nod against his chest, and turns me round, taking my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. We break hands before we reach the cafeteria, still keeping it from the Initiates. I was surprised none of them knew yet.

"Who did you get rid of?" Christina asked as soon as we sat down.

"Lucas," Tobias replied for me. I smiled at him gratefully.

"What about your lot?" I asked. I glanced around for Uriah, but he was missing again.

"Eric," she shrugged, "he was too big headed anyway, so not a big deal for me." Tobias and I nod and fall silent till Uriah comes sprinting in and up to the table.

"Candor or Dauntless, Zeke's place, in an hour," he says quickly, taking deep breaths before running back out, presumably to go and tell some more people. Christina turned and grinned at me, I knew what was going through her mind right away.

"Give me five minutes to eat, please Chris," I pleaded, and she sighed.

"Fine, but then we're going straight to mine." She says, I roll my eyes at her, but don't reply.


	7. Candor or Dauntless

_**_AN I know they don't have phones (or seem to) so sorry! Also I'm rubbish at thinking these up, but knew I had to include one of them anyway, so enjoy xD_**_

_Tris POV_

An hour and a half later, 3pm, I walked into Zeke's room. We'd been in here plenty of times for party's and games, even though he didn't have a huge apartment, Uriah's was bigger, but it was good enough size for us all to be in. Christina had dragged me to the shops, again, and we'd been there for half an hour, before I pointed out that it took us over 30 minutes to get ready, she then hurried to get my make up done, and I got dressed in super speed. Everyone else was already there, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Uriah, Marlene, and Will.

I noticed that everyone was drinking, so went to get a drink myself, I wasn't a fan of beer, but that was all Zeke had, so I grabbed two, one for Christina, and went to find Tobias.

He was sat with Zeke and Shauna, who couldn't keep their hands off each other. I laughed as he turned away from them, and slid down into his lap, "Hey."

"Hey," he replied, wrapping his arms tight around me, and pulling me close to him. "You look beautiful," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my back.

"When do you think they'll notice Chris and I are here?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Give it ten minutes or so," we laugh. I lean in towards him, and kiss him softly for a moment.

"We could break them apart?" I suggest, he shrugs.

"Then we wouldn't have any time," he muttered, kissing me again. He nibbled lightly on my bottom lip, causing me to moan a little, and he took the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. We remain locked like that till we hear a cough in near us.

"Ahem?!" Tobias pulls back, and we both breathe heavily. "Can we start now?" Zeke asked I felt my cheeks go warm, and Tobias and Zeke both laugh at me. "No need to be embarrassed, young one, all couples do it." I know I'm still red, but I nod, and stand, so Tobias can too, and we head towards the middle to sit with the others. Going round to the right from me, it's Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, and then Tobias to my left.

"Right, my flat, my rules, as usual, take an item of clothing off if you don't want to answer the truth or do the dare, socks and shoes don't count." We all nod as Zeke speaks, "I start!" He glances round at all of us, before his eyes linger on Tobias. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

Tobias sat for a moment, weighing up his choices before replying, "Dauntless."

"I dare you to hug Christina till your next go." I can tell that he's glaring at Zeke already, but I can't help but laugh.

"You know, if you don't do it, then she'll be really offended," I grin at him, he turns his glare to me, and we switch places, and he wraps his arms around Christina. Christina glares at Zeke too, and pats Tobias' arm, looking awkward.

"Uriah, Candor or-" Tobias starts, but Uriah finishes for him.

Dauntless," he grins, "I ain't no Pansycake!" we all roll our eyes at him.

"Go and kiss the first person you meet in the pit, that isn't one of us. It has to be on the lips." He nods and stands, and Zeke and Marlene stand and go with him. We stay silent for a while, before turning to talk to each other. I laugh at how red Christina is, with Tobias' arms still around her.

"Whoever's next, please ask Four," she complains, and Tobias pouts.

"Aww, Chris, look, you hurt his feelings," I laugh, placing my hands on his shoulders. "I think he's an amazing hugger." She just glares at me.

We hear laughing down the corridor and the door bursts open. Uriah's holding his cheek while Marlene and Zeke are bent double with laughter. "He kissed Tori, and she pulled back and yelled at him, and then slapped him, and he went bright red and ran off." Zeke said through breaths. We shake our heads; I wish I'd been there, as it would've been funnier.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asked as he sat down again, removing his hand from his cheek, and showing a nice red mark.

"Candor," I reply, I know Uriah's dares, and I don't like them.

"Has anyone in this room ever seen you naked?" I should've known he'd question something like that.

"No," I said, shaking my head. Almost everyone's eyes went wide. "What?" I ask.

"You mean you and Four haven't ever…" Uriah asks.

"No, we haven't," I look down, almost ashamed. I know that pretty much all the others in the room will have been intimate with their other halves in the past, but I still wasn't completely over my phobia, though it was getting better, slowly.

Tobias leaned over, his arms still around Christina, and whispered, "Don't worry, waiting just makes a lot of things better," into my ear. I blush a little, and he smiles at me, so I return it with a sigh.

"Chris, Candor or Dauntless?" She glares at me, probably because I didn't pick Tobias.

"Candor, they're always quicker," she replies.

"When did you realise that you liked Will, and that Will liked you?" I ask, she almost looks surprised at the question, I guess it's not much of a hard one.

"Um, well, I liked Will from the fighting stage of initiation, don't know exactly when, and I didn't know he liked me until, well, 'till he kissed me," she shrugged. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Christina asks Tobias, he quickly releases her, and moves back to his original position, beside Zeke, grabbing my hand.

"Dauntless," he says, warily.

"I dare you to kiss your least favourite person in the room, on the lips," Christina says. He looks around the room and frowns.

"I don't have a least favourite person in this room though."

"Really?"

"Nope, got any others?"

"Call Tris' brother, and tell him you got her pregnant." This time I frown, but Tobias nods.

"Can I get his number?" He asks me, and I hand him my phone, for him to call from.

"You know this is a bad idea? Last time Caleb told me he never wanted to see me again…" I said as he scrolled through my contacts.

"Maybe he changed his mind?" Christina said, and I sighed.

"Good job he doesn't know how to get here." But we don't speak again, as Tobias put the phone on loud speaker, and it was ringing.

"Hello, Caleb speaking," he answered formally. I roll my eyes.

"Hello Caleb, I'm Four. I was Tris' instructor during initiation last year." Tobias paused as if waiting for a reply, but didn't receive one, so carried on. "I just thought I ought to let you know that Tris is pregnant, and I'm the father," he said calmly. I had to admire that, even as a dare, I would've freaked out saying it to my brother, or any of my family.

There was silence for a moment, before he exploded. "YOU WHAT! BEATRICE PRIOR, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE 17 AND NOT MARRIED! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE DOING… THAT!" I blushed brightly while everyone else burst out laughing. Tobias hung up while the others collapsed laughing, and I managed to laugh a little too, despite being embarrassed.

It's several minutes later when everyone calms enough to speak enough again. Uriah, Marlene and Christina all have tear lines down their cheeks from laughing so much. "Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asked.

"Candor," she replies, shrugging.

"Who was your first crush when you got here?" She smiles, so I know it'll be easy for her.

"Zeke," she said as though it was obvious. "Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to go and kiss Eric." She quickly strips off her Top, showing that she only had a bra on underneath.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Lynn asks.

"Dauntless!"

"I dare you to run around the pit as if there's a monster chasing you, and then hide behind someone." We all laugh and he nods, and he stands up. Lynn follows, and so do Christina and I.

"This should be entertaining," we laugh, running along to the pit. Will sprints ahead of us, and by the time we get there, we can hear him screaming.

"MONSTER! THERE'S A MONSTER BEHIND ME! HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP!" he yells, Lynn falls on the floor laughing, and I clutch my waist because it hurts so much. "SAVE ME!" He shouts, before running behind someone to hide. My eyes widen when I see Max, and I have to turn away to lean against a wall because I'm laughing so much.

"Grow up boy, or you'll find yourself Factionless," is all we hear, and we can't help but laugh even more. Even people just around the Pit are laughing. I saw Will nod to Max before running off.

We're still laughing when we make it back to the room and Christina explains what happened. They all laugh at that, and say they wished they'd seen it, and I high-five Lynn for the dare.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Will asks, once they've all calmed down.

"Candor," Tobias replies, and Will grins.

"What's your real name?" he asks, and I let go of his hand so he can take his shirt off. "Really? Why do you still hide that?"

"Because it's not something I want known." He says simply, "Only a few people will ever know." Will nodded, clearly not satisfied with the response, but let it be. "Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," Uriah says quickly.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven with Marlene," Uriah grinned at Tobias, almost in a thanks, and Tobias nods.

Uriah stood offered Marlene a hand, "Unless you don't want to?" She blushed, but accepted his hand. They walked into the closet, and we started out countdown.

"60… 50… 40… 30… 20… 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Christina opened the door to see Uriah and Marlene locked in a passionate kiss. We laughed, and Christina tapped Uriah on the shoulder. He slowly pulled away, and Marlene looked down embarrassed, but Christina winked at her so she'd see, and she smiled.

They both came to sit down, Marlene straightening her hair as Uriah looked around. "Zeke, you know the question."

"And you know the answer, little brother," he grinned. So did Uriah.

"Let Christina give you a makeover." Christina's eyes lit up, and Zeke frowned.

"I'll get you back for this." He glared at Uriah again, and Christina jumped up, running to get her bag of makeup and telling Zeke to sit at the table.

I left Christina and Zeke to what they were doing, and I went to grab a drink. I was on my second glass of water when I felt Tobias' hands on my waist. I smiled and leaned back, "Hey."

"Hey," he smiled. "You're very relaxed." He kissed my forehead.

"No reason to be tense, I trust you all."

"But after the conversation earlier…" He says. I turn around to look up at him with a small sigh.

"It's fine. I just need to get over myself…" he lifts a hand up to my cheek and gently rubs his thumb around my temple.

"No, you need time, and to be eased towards anything like that," he smiles, "and I'll make sure not to push you when you don't want it." I bite my bottom lip, looking to the ground, but he lifts my head, so that my eyes lock on his. "I love you Tris, and I respect you. I don't care how long anything takes; I just want to know that you'll stay with me," I feel tears spring at my eyes, and Tobias wipes them away gently with his thumb.

"I love you too," I say, lost for words. He leans down and presses his lips gently to mine, and I let out a sigh before he pulls away.

"Come on, lets go see how Christina's doing," I nod, and he takes my hand and we head back into the lounge. Christina's still sat with Zeke in front of her.

"Nearly done!" Christina exclaims happily. We all cheer, as she applies some lip gloss, before telling Zeke to get up and sit with us. She's put lipstick on to make him look like a clown, and bright blue eye shadow, to go against his brown eyes. That's the basis of what I can see, but I don't care a huge amount for makeup, only that it doesn't make me look 12. We all laugh though, and Zeke glares at Christina and Uriah.

"I hate you," he mumbled to Uriah, while we all cheered for Christina. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asked me, I sighed.

"Dauntless."

"Sit in Fours lap for the rest of the evening." I shrug and move where from where I'm leaning against Tobias, and sit on his lap instead. He immediately wraps his arms around me.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"Candor."

"Are you and Uriah dating?" she blushes.

"Yes." She nods, and Uriah looks proud. "Christina, Old or new?"

"Old," she shrugged.

"What's the furthest base you've gotten to?" Marlene asked, she didn't blush at all this time, and I didn't understand how she'd blush at dating, but not at sex.

"All the way," Christina said, like it was no big deal. The others cheered for her, and I sighed. Tobias must've felt it, because he pulled me closer.

"Don't worry," he whispered in my ear. I nod to tell him I understand.

"Tris?" Christina doesn't even bother with the question.

"Candor," I reply, shrugging.

"Do you know Fours name, if so, what is it?" I roll my eyes at her, and she shrugs.

"If he doesn't want to tell you, why would I?" I ask, taking my top off. "Yes I know it, but no I'm not going to tell you." She pouted, but left it at that.

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." She replies.

"Go and get 3 slices of Dauntless cake and bring them up here, then eat them without using your hands." She grinned and ran off, but was back within seconds with three reasonable size pieces of cake.

"3-2-1 GO!" Uriah said to start her off. She locked her hands behind her back, and dug her head into the cake. We all laugh as it goes down her chest. And she starts coughing at one point, so is allowed a break. But after five minutes the plates are pretty much empty. "Such a waste of good cake," Uriah mutters as we sit down.

"Will?"

"Dauntless."

"Take a shot of extra hot sauce that Zeke has," Uriah and Zeke laugh and Zeke starts to stand to find it for him, but Will tugs his shirt off.

"No chance, I know how strong that stuff gets!" He almost looks scared at the thought. "Four! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Come zip lining with all of us?" I move off of him without him asking, and he smiles at me, undoing his trousers and taking them off. I blush a little as I sit back down on him, and he rests his arm gently around me. "Ah, why not?" Will complains, Tobias shakes his head, and doesn't reply to him.

"Shauna?"

"Dauntless."

"Lick whipped cream off of Zekes stomach," he grins. Shauna winks at him, and I shake my head. Zeke hurries off to get the whipped cream.

Zeke laughs when Shauna's tongue touches his stomach, complaining that it tickled, and we just laughed. He rubbed his top over his stomach once Shauna had finished, then kissed Shauna quickly. Will and I both said "Get a Room," at the same time, then started laughing.

"Tris?" Zeke said.

"Why's everyone going for me?" I pout, and they all shrug. "Candor."

"What's the weirdest thing you've done with Four?"

I frown, trying to think, before turning to whisper into Tobias' ear, to check what I want to say is okay. He nods, so I reply, "I don't know if it's particularly weird, but I guess, going through his fear landscape with him." I shrug. Everyone's eyes go wide in surprise and I shrug.

"What was in it?" Zeke asked eagerly. I shook my head.

"Zeke, Zeke, Zeke, even if I hadn't answered your question, I wouldn't answer that, it's not information which I would ever share." Zeke groaned, and Tobias whispered a thank you into my ear. "Uriah?" I ask.

"Candor, I'm getting bored of Dauntless."

"What Faction would you have chosen, if you didn't chose Dauntless?" He looks to the side for a minute, like he's thinking.

"Probably Amity; I always like keeping people cheerful," he shrugs, we all nod. It'd be a good match for him. "Christina," she groans.

"I thought you'd forgotten me!" She said, almost hopefully, "Dauntless."

"Go into the control room, and over the speakers in there, start singing Call Me Maybe." He grinned, and Christina tugged her t-shirt over her head.

"Nope, not happening," there was a disappointed sigh that went around the room before a phone started ringing, my phone.

"Give me a few minutes guys, I'll be back." I said, standing up and heading into the kitchen while they continued the game. "Hello?"

"Beatrice, what's this about you being pregnant?" It was dad… Great.

"It's nothing dad. We're playing Candor or Dauntless, and Four was dared to phone Caleb and say I was pregnant. It's not true." I heard a sigh of relief, and dad just put down the phone, not saying anything.

"Ah Tris, that didn't take long!" It was Shauna this time. She had her t-shirt off too, and I wondered what she'd been asked.

"Was my dad…" I mumbled, glaring at Christina, and she shrugged at me.

"So, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor…" I sigh.

"Do you want any kids in the future?" she asks.

"At some point, maybe, but not yet…" I said, tensing up a little. Christina awws and everyone laughs other than Tobias and I.

"Can you imagine baby Four's and Tris' running around the place, trashing their rooms… They'd be so adorable!" I smile a little, and turn to Tobias to see he's smiling too.

"Christina!" I butt in, grinning evilly.

"Dauntless! You 'ain't got nothing on me, Sister!" We laugh at each other.

"Go tell Eric you love him and want to be with him." She stares at me, and I grin. Then rolls her eyes and stands up, slipping her trousers down to the floor, so she's only in her underwear. Zeke wolf whistles, and Christina glares at him, so does Will.

"I've got something for all of us. 5 shots each, last person to finish them has to take off their next item of clothing." Christina says. My eyes go wide, she knows I don't drink quickly, this is payback.

"Agreed," we all say, and Uriah and Zeke go and get the shots ready. The rest of us stand and go to the kitchen, and Christina brushes past me.

"Payback will be sweet," she grins, and I sigh.

"Ready?" Zeke asks, and we all put out hands onto our glasses, with 4 more laid out in front of us. "3-2-1 Go!" immediately glasses are being slammed into the table. Zeke finishes first, with Tobias close behind, then Lynn and Marlene, then Uriah, Christina and Shauna, Will and Me. I glared at her as I swallowed the last bit of drink.

"Happy?" I asked as I slipped my trousers off. She nodded gleefully.

"Was that on purpose to make Tris lose?" Tobias asked, I stared at him, wondering how he hadn't got that before.

"Maybe," She shrugs, "But it's her go now anyway." We all return to the circle, and I sit back in Tobias' lap, feeling rather uncomfortable. There's never been this little clothes between us.

"Uriah?" I ask.

"Dauntless."

"Sing I knew you were trouble over the intercom," I grin.

He runs out of the room, almost like he wanted to do this. And a few minutes later, we heard him in the room.

"_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me"_

We all laugh, and hear similar from nearby rooms. Uriah was actually a reasonably good singer, which surprised us, and he ran back into the room, grinning like a lunatic.

"How was that?"

"Surprisingly Accurate," we laugh at Zeke, and he shrugs, "What, just being honest."

Uriah goes to sit down, but Tobias interrupts. "I don't know about you lot, but I'm rather hungry, so why don't we all get dressed and go and have some dinner, then come back and play Never Have I Ever." He suggested. I was thankful; sitting in only my underwear was not comfortable for me.

"What time is it?" Christina asked.

"Just gone 6," Will replies for Tobias. We nod and stand, quickly chucking our clothes on, I sigh thankfully once I've covered my body up again.

"Everyone be ready to get very drunk!" Uriah grins, and everyone rolls their eyes. It wouldn't take me long anyway, since I'm a lightweight.

Tobias wraps an arm around my waist, and as a group we head to the Cafeteria.


	8. Never Have I Ever

_Tris POV_

We all ate dinner in about forty minutes, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Tobias had released me once we got to the cafeteria, as the initiates still didn't know.

"Everyone ready?" Zeke asked, but Uriah shook his head.

"Noo, just one more slice of cake!" We laughed at him, and he ran to get the biggest slice he could, before returning, and shoving it into his mouth.

"Ten seconds and we leave you here, Uriah," I grin at him. His eyes widen, and he shovels the cake down his throat faster. We all stand and leave, holding in our laughter as Uriah nearly shouts after us, eventually giving up and swallowing the cake in his mouth. He then decides to run after us, cradling the rest of his cake in his arms.

We laugh at him when we're back at the apartment, and he finishes the cake. "You know we wouldn't have started without you, right?" Zeke asked as he got out the shot glasses and alcohol. Uriah glared at him. "Four, you can start," Zeke says, and all eyes turn on him.

"Okay, never have I ever been so drunk I've passed out." Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Shauna and Christina drink.

"Never have I ever done it" I said, and everyone bar Lynn and Tobias took a drink. Zeke stared at Tobias.

"You never had anyone before Tris?" He asks, surprised. Tobias shakes his head and snakes an arm around my shoulder.

Christina's turn, "Never have I stayed in Abnegation for at least one night." Tobias, and I both drank, but none of the others did. They looked questioningly at Tobias, but didn't ask.

"Never have I ever slept while at work," Will grinned. Tobias, Uriah, Zeke and Marlene all drank their shots, and the rest of us laughed. "Well, I expected Zeke, but all of you?" They shrug at us.

"Never have I ever finished reading a whole book," Uriah said. I glared at him and downed my shot, so did Tobias and Will. I was surprised Christina didn't.

"Never have I ever gotten more than one result on an aptitude test," Marlene said. My eyes went wide, but none of us picked up out shots.

"Um, I don't think that's a particularly fair one, Marlene. While some of us my trust others with our secrets, we don't know how far Jeanine will go to find all the Divergents, and some people could betray others to get there." Marlene glanced at Tobias.

"It sounds like you're one then, Four. Or at least, someone you like is one." I can't help but shake a little, Marlene's voice is cold, and unemotional.

"I know a lot of people in Dauntless are Divergent, that's just from the past two years as the main trainer. I will not be betraying their trust to tell you who, though." I feel Tobias' arm tighten slightly around me, and I rest my head on his arm.

"Fine." Marlene rolls her eyes, "Lynn's go."

"Never have I ever kissed someone of the opposite sex, who wasn't in my family" she said, everyone in the room took a drink there.

"Never have I ever been to Erudite," she grinned. Will and I both took our shots, as did Marlene, which got all of us confused.

"I have to get medicine from there," she shrugged.

"Never have I ever held a baby," it was Zekes turn now. Tobias, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene and I all took a shot.

"Never have I ever been down the zip line," Everyone took their shot. Zeke had dragged all the initiates their after we'd completed initiation.

"Never have I ever failed a test," I grin proudly. The entire dauntless born take their shots, as does Christina, but Tobias, Will and I don't.

"Never have I ever been in a car," Christina said, I groaned, and took my shot. Marlene took one too.

"Never have I ever had less than 10 fears," Will said. My eyes were red now, and I glanced around as Tobias, Uriah and I took our shots. I was really dizzy.

"Never have I ever thought about proposing," Uriah said. Tobias and Will both took their shots. Both Christina and I went wide eyed, I blushed, but I doubt anyone knew, as I was already red cheeked from the alcohol.

We kept going round, but I slowly lost track of what was going on. I was too drunk to realise anyway, since I had to drink most times.

_**Tobias POV**_

I looked around the circle, glad that I could cope with more alcohol than most of them. Tris looked as if she was about to faint, frowning, I looked up at the clock. It was nearly midnight. "Guys, I'm going to go put Tris to bed." They wined, but I ignored them, and picked her up gently.

"To-" Tris started to say, my eyes went wide, and I kissed her gently for a minute to shut her up.

"What?" I ask when I've pulled away.

"I'm not tired. And I can walk you know." She mumbled, stumbling slightly over her words, and she tried to glare at me, but I just laughed. Admittedly she was cute when she was drunk.

"I'm still going to carry you though," I reply. She pouts at me.

It's an easy walk back to my apartment. I can't be bothered to go up to hers, so I unlock the door and slide through, still with Tris in my arms. She yawns, and I can tell she's tired, but as I go to lay her on my bed, she drags me with her, kissing me forcefully, and rolling us over so she's straddling me. Without thinking about it, I return the kiss; my hands are at her waist, pulling her towards me and her hands slide under my shirt. She moans into the kiss, and I slowly pull back.

"Tris, you need to sleep, you're tired and drunk." She just shrugs as if she doesn't care, and leans down to kiss me again, but I pull back. "Tris, don't do something you'll regret tomorrow." She doesn't stop trying and I sigh, pushing her back away from me. "Tris, stop it."

"Don't you want me?" she asks, her lips turning into a frown. "I want to do this."

"No you don't, Tris, that's just the alcohol. And I don't want you when you're like this. You shouldn't be drunk. Now go to sleep." She glares at me, and I sigh, "Sorry."

Instead of responding, Tris climbs off me and pushes me so I fall on the floor, hitting my head. I raise my hands to check if there's any blood, thankful when I see that there isn't, and then sigh. The floor it is then.

* * *

I woke in the morning with a light headache, reminding me of the drink yesterday and the fact that Tris pushed me off the bed. I groan, sitting up and looking around. Tris was still asleep, and I figured it was best to let it be that way. I stumbled about once I was up, grabbing something from one of my cupboards for food, and then walking to the Control Room. Time to do some real work…

_**Becca's POV**_

I woke late today, surprised at how tired I had been. The first few days of training, although not physically hard, still took their toll. I looked around and noticed about half the beds were empty, although some still had people sleeping in.

"Morning," I heard behind me, I looked round to see the black hair of Daniel. He looked up again after fixing something, and smiled at me.

"Morning," I replied, glancing at what he was wearing. "Are you going somewhere?"

He nodded, "I've gone out for a run each morning, trying to get fit," he shrugged. "I figured it'd help for the physical part of training." I nodded, and he smiled at me. "Want to come with me today?"

"Sure," I smile. I change quickly into training clothes so I don't hold him up to much, then walk out of the dorm and meet him there. "Where do you go?" I asked.

"Just follow me," he smiled at me and set off at a gentle pace. "I speed up at times, and slow down at others," he added, to make me aware. I nodded, following him. We ran in silence for a while, through the training rooms, and then he broke into a sprint. I did the same, though my sprint wasn't anywhere near as fast as his, and I soon fell behind, turning round several corners, trying to catch him. When I did catch him, he was jogging on the spot and I bumped into him.

"Sorry!" I said embarrassedly. He shrugged, holding my arm, as if he was trying to hold me up.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged. "Ready to keep going?" I nod and we set off again, running at a reasonable pace. I realise we've done a loop as he leads me back through the training rooms and to the dorms.

"You do that every morning?" I ask, surprised. He nods.

"Yeah, I don't really want to be Factionless. My parents were furious enough that I came here, if I become Factionless it'll be even worse." We sit on our beds, facing each other.

"So what was Amity like?" I asked, intrigued.

"Peaceful," he laughs, "In a sense, not much different from here. A bit quieter, and obviously no fighting, but, I like it here. It's where I've always felt I've belonged." He let out a sigh, and I smiled. "What about you? You were from Abnegation, so this must be a huge jump?"

"Yeah…" I look down sadly. I missed my family, and almost wished I was back with them. "There was a lot of fighting going on at times; particularly against Marcus Eaton, the leader of Abnegation. They say he abused his son, and his son defected here, but no one knows him."

"Oh? Any other Abnegation that have transferred here, that you know of?" Daniel asked. I nodded.

"Beatrice Prior. I never really met her, or either of them, but there was a lot in the news against Abnegation because both her and her brother defected, although to different Factions." I smiled; it's been a long time since I've had a decent conversation with anyone.

"I'm going to grab a shower," he said, I nodded, needing to do the same, but decided to wait for him.

After both of us had showered, he smiled. "Want to go for Breakfast?" he asks. It's nearing 10am and I haven't eaten yet, so I nod. "Did you have any other family?" He asked as we walked to the Cafeteria.

I nod, "One brother, two sisters and my parents," his eyes go wide.

"That's a lot of family. What Factions are they in, or going to choose?"

"They're all older than me, so they've already chosen. My brother, Liam, transferred to Amity, my two sisters, Sophia and Chloe, transferred to Erudite and Amity, my mum transferred from Amity to Abnegation, and my dad from Candor to Abnegation." I sighed. My family may've been annoying at times, but I still love them. I can't believe it's only been four days since I saw them.

"Wow, so they all transferred?" he said. I nodded.

"Yeah. What about you? Any family and transfers?"

"I've got an older brother Marcus, he transferred from Amity to Candor, and a younger sister, Evie, she chooses in two years. I'm not sure if she'll chose Amity, Erudite or Dauntless yet." He grins. "My parents were both Amity born, so they were disappointed when I transferred here."

"Do you think they'll still visit you?"

"No chance," he sighs, "I'll miss them, but I know I made the right choice." He smiles. We continue eating our breakfast in relative silence, being left alone by those around us. I see Four stumble in at some point, and laugh a little, along with everyone else, but he quickly heads out. I wonder what he and Six are doing today, then shrug the thought away.

_**Tris POV**_

I woke later than I meant too, with a throbbing head, and ran to the bathroom. For the life of me I couldn't remember what had happened last night, and the thought scared me, even though I knew Tobias wouldn't let me do something I'd regret. I sat by the toilet for five minutes, waiting for the need to throw something up to go, and sighed when it didn't, but I needed food, so I left Tobias' apartment and headed, bleary eyed, down to the cafeteria.

I noticed that a few initiates were in there, despite it being gone 10am, but Tobias and Christina were nowhere to be seen. I rolled my eyes and sat at a table alone, slowly eating the food I'd picked. I still felt like I was going to throw up, but ignored the feeling, eating as much as I could before giving up.

I guessed Tobias was at work, and debated going to see him, but changed my mind as I yawned, and headed back to my apartment to sleep.

Tobias shook me awake a few hours later, grinning like an idiot. "What?" I asked sleepily.

"You're cute when you're sleeping," he shrugged, I rolled my eyes.

"What happened last night? I remember Candor or Dauntless, and then we played Never Have I Ever, but I don't remember how it ended or getting back to your apartment…" I frowned, sitting up in the bed to watch him.

"Um, well, you pushed me out of the bed after…" he paused, and I just stared at him, waiting. "You tried to go further than you would've wanted to." He looked at me, and saw my eyes go wide, with worry. "Don't worry. We didn't... I didn't want you to do something you'd regret." He gives me a half smile. I return it, and tug on his arm to bring it closer to me, eventually pulling him onto the bed. I fit my lips to his, saying thank you.

"I love you," I sigh, breaking away from the kiss.

"I love you too, Tris."


	9. Fighting - Day 1

_Tris POV_

"Right!" I called out to the room. "Today we're going to learn how to fight, and then tomorrow you'll start fighting each other. Fights against others will be ranked, and at the end of this stage, we lose four initiates from both groups, so that could be one from here and three from Dauntless born, or all from here!" I say, trying to stress the fact that they have to do well.

"Six and I will have a practice fight against each other to show you the different kicks and punches just before lunch. Until then, we'll show you everything you need on the punch bags," Tobias took over from me, nodding towards the bags.

We walk over to them together, and he stands in front of one. "The first thing you need to do is get is the stance, if your stance is wrong your balance will be off, and then you'll fall over, and the floor is the last place you want to be when you're in the middle of a fight." I say, Tobias and I both get into the stance, legs shoulder width apart, knees bent, arms up. "When you fight, you want to use all of your vantage points, so to put it. Some people may be stronger at kicking and punching, others at elbows and knees. That's something that you have to work out for yourselves."

"If you watch us now, we'll do some of the punches, kicks and other things that you can do while in a fight." We both turn to the punch bags, and reel off a load of kicks, knees, elbows and punches, going through them several times.

"Go and practice. In two hours, Six and I will have our fight." Tobias says. I step back, away from the bags, and let others take my place, watching them carefully to see where they're good and where they need improvement.

After an hour I notice that Becca is one of the strongest, which surprises me after what Alex did to her in their dorm, although Alex was, unfortunately, also very strong. Whereas Grace is one of the weakest. I head over to her, giving her the same tip Tobias gave me a year ago when we were doing this.

Time passes quickly today, and before I realise, Tobias calls time on the fights, and I step up to the ring.

"We won't fight all out, because it'd be stupid of us to critically injure each other." I said, mainly because I didn't want to end up in the Dauntless hospital again.

"When will we see a proper fight?" Jay calls out.

"Tomorrow, when you're in one." I reply, rolling my eyes as if it were obvious.

"Ready Six?" Tobias grinned at me, drawing my attention back to him.

"Whenever you are, Four," I replied, and he advanced forward on me. I immediately raised my arms to block the punch I knew was coming. He didn't realise this, but Tobias always started his attacks with a punch. I ducked under his arm when he went to punch me again, and elbowed his back as I slipped past.

He turned quickly to face me, bringing his foot up in front of him, and kicking my stomach, forcing me to take a few steps back. He took advantage of that and punched the side of my jaw, all be it lightly, so I lunged forward, pushing my elbow towards his throat. He grabbed my elbow and spun me round, and I used the momentum to kick his side, causing him to release me. Both of us were grinning now, as his arm swept out and I ducked out of the way again. Standing straight I swung my foot at him, and he caught it, flipping me over so that I landed harshly on my back. I quickly tried to scramble to my feet, but Tobias placed his foot on my back, to say 'don't get up, I've won.'

I lie down, breathing for a minute, before rolling over and taking Tobias' hand to help me stand.

"That is what a fight will be like, however you will be doing it all at a much faster pace." Tobias said once I was standing. "You will get bruises, and your families will see them, if they come on visiting day, so you have to embrace it," he paused, and then said after a minute "Lunch!" and the initiates all walked out.

"I knew you'd do that," I said as I walked up to Tobias, shaking my head at him. He grinned back.

"Then why did you let me?" he asked, I shrugged.

"They needed to know it could happen." He tugged my arm, pulling me into his arms, and brought his lips down to mine.

There was a quiet cough behind us, and we broke apart. I blushed brightly as I turned to see Grace and Becca behind us.

"What's up girls?" Tobias asked, his voice slightly deeper than normal.

"We were wondering, because I'm okay at this, and Grace needs help, would it be alright to get some extra practice in?" Becca asked. She'd gone slightly red too, as had Grace.

"Sure," I replied as Tobias nodded at them. They smiled their thanks and headed towards the punch bags. "One thing girls," I said, and they turned to face me. "Don't tell anyone else what you saw," I ask. They nod, both grinning.

* * *

Lunch had been quiet, so Tobias and I headed back to the training room quickly afterwards, seeing Becca tutoring Grace on how to punch. I smiled, they almost reminded me of Christina and I, only Becca was more of a Christina.

We watched them until the doors opened, and the other initiates started returning, and then asked the two girls to join them. They grinned at us, but did as we asked.

"Before we continue fighting," Tobias started, "We're going to go for a run. As a Dauntless soldier, it's important that you can run, and run quickly, otherwise you'll end up getting yourself killed, or others killed because you weren't in the right place quick enough. This is why you often see the Dauntless members running about in the Pit or corridors." Everyone nodded. "If you follow me, Six will bring up the rear." I laughed at Tobias' choice of words, and see Grace and Becca hide their laughs too, and he just rolled his eyes at me.

We set off at a slow pace, I was tempted to overtake, but refrained myself, as I'd been asked to be at the back for a reason. I was surprised to see Emily fall to the back quickly, almost walking.

"Initiate!" I shout, though I'm only a few feet away. A few of the others look round, but continue running. When Emily turns to look at me, I stare at her, "Why aren't you running!" I ask. She looks at me like I'm mad.

"Why should I, it's not like this'll help me with anything." I can't help but laugh.

"Fitness, stamina and speed are all very important in fights. Now get running, or you'll be Factionless by the end of the week." She shot me a death glare, which I stared her out of, before she ran to catch up to the others. She wasn't particularly fast, so I kept pace with her easily, without even running out of breath, however when she got back to the training room she was panting.

"What happened?" Tobias asked as Emily went off to a punch bag.

"She started walking, didn't understand why she had to run. I told her to start running or she'd end up Factionless at the end of the week." He nodded, and we went to watch them again. The run had taken about an hour, leaving them four more hours to practice. I watched the girls while Tobias watched the boys, as we figured it'd be easier that way.

"Did you want a proper fight with someone?" Tobias slid over to me. I look up at him, confused, so he continued, "to show them what a real fight would be like. We'll have same rules for finish, but it'll just be faster paced." I shrugged.

"Who against?" I asked, and his eyes brightened.

"Who would you like to go against?"

"I'd say Eric, but that's a death wish," I said, and he laughed.

"Maybe, but I beat Eric every time."

"Perhaps you should be fighting then." We both laugh this time, and he shakes his head.

"No, they don't believe you're strong enough, so I figured, you fight, win and they'll look up to you better." I nod in understanding.

"How about my brother?" Tobias looks at me confused, and I laugh, "You know Uriah's like my brother, right?"

"Oh," Tobias responded, and I couldn't help but laugh more at him. "I'll go tell him to be in here in an hour, yeah? Shall I tell him why?"

"Yeah, I would, 'cause he'll want to know. Tease him first though," I grin, and Tobias nods, leaving the room. Immediately Emily turns to me.

"Where's he gone?" her eyes were wide, and filled with something I didn't like the look of.

"None of your business initiate." I reply, "Now get back to work." She glowered at me, but returned to her punching bag. Although it was selfish, it made me happy to see that she was actually one of the weaker ones in the group, and almost all the other girls were stronger.

Tobias returned five minutes later and gave me a thumbs up. I grinned. "Do we tell them?" he shakes his head.

"Makes it more interesting if it's a surprise," I nod as he speaks, and we return our focus to the initiates.

Tobias goes around correcting a few people in their stances, kicking and punching. I laugh as I see Emily blush when he's near her, and he just keeps straight faced. It's nice to be able to trust my boyfriend.

I hear a knock behind me, and Uriah enters. I grin at him.

"Since when did you knock?"

"Since today? I figured it might be safer." He laughs, giving me a hug. "So, who's going to win?"

"It's not going to be rigged," I laugh at his expression. "It has to be proper, or they'll never realise what a fight looks like till they're knocked out."

"Fine," he glowers at me, "But you realise hurting you won't be good, and Four will yell at me if I win." I laugh.

"Not scared of him, are you?" he nods silently. "Don't worry. I chose you for a reason. If you do win, don't knock me out, and then I'll stop him from doing anything. And remember, if you say anything while they're around, I'm Six." He nods obediently at me.

"Yes miss." I hit the side of his head gently, and he pouts.

"You're as bad as Four," I laugh, jumping down from the table I was sat at and walking to Tobias. "Whenever you're ready," I said simply too him. He nodded in understanding.

"Stop!" He called out to the group. "Everyone stand around the ring." They all do as they're told, and Tobias stands around to the only side which is empty.

"Right, you guys remember Uriah, right?" he asks, they nod. "He's Dauntless born, passed Initiation last year. He and Six are going to show you what a proper fight will look like, with the one exception of the fact that neither of them will knock the other unconscious. In your fights over the next week you will all be expected to knock your opponent out." They nod again, and just before Uriah and I start, he speaks once more, "Bets on who will win. Uriah?" They all raise their hands. "Or Six?" No one raises their hand, and I laugh.

"No pressure Uriah, but you have to win, going on them." I taunt.

"No pressure Six, but you have to win to show them that you're best." He replies, we laugh at each other before becoming serious and getting into stance. We walk around each other in a small circle until Uriah swings his arm out at me. I step to the side and grab his wrist, twisting it around, so he brings his leg up and kicks my side. I release him, taking a step back.

His arms fly towards me, jaw height, and I duck out of the way, spinning around so he's behind me, then kick his back. He stumbles forward, but doesn't fall, spinning on his foot. I throw another kick at him as he turns, catching him in the side, but he grabs my leg and flips me over. I duck away from him as throws me on the floor. He kneels over me, his legs either side of my hips, a triumphant look on his face, but I reach up and punch his jaw. He stares at me, almost wide eyed before aiming to hit me again, but this time I grab his head and fling him to the side. Neither of us wanted to lose.

We both kneel, I was slightly faster, so I grabbed his head, holding it down, and punched his ribs several times. He fell back onto the mat, and I knelt on him this time, ready to punch him, but didn't.

"Finish!" Tobias called. I grinned and stood, offering my hand to Uriah.

"Good fight, Uri," I grinned at him. He rolled his eyes, glaring at me.

"Marlene's going to have a go at me for all these bruises," I laughed and gave him a friendly hug.

"Go let her clean you up."

He nodded and left the room while the initiates just gaped at us.

"How did you win? He's bigger than you!" I rolled my eyes as Alex spoke.

"Size isn't everything in a battle. Yes it helps, but there are ways around it." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, the point of that wasn't actually to see that I could beat someone up, it was to show you what a real fight will look like, so tomorrow, you'll be able to do the same while we're watching.

* * *

I walk over to Uriah at dinner, and grin slightly at him. He shakes his head at me. "You could've warned me Four's been training you," he laughs.

"Why? Would you have given in earlier?" I reply, and noticing the ice pack he's holding to his jaw, I flinch. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I think we showed them though, right?" we both laugh, and I slip into the seat next to him, so Tobias has to sit opposite me, he pouts a little, but doesn't complain too much.

"Well fought."


	10. Round 1

_Tris POV_

"Tris! Tris!" I heard through the darkness. My eyes were shut tight, and I was having a good dream involving Tobias, mum, dad and a white gown, and very smartly dressed people… Okay, well, ignoring the fact I was dreaming about my wedding day, which is a bit far forward considering I'm not even engaged yet, and I was freaking out, it was still a good dream. "Come on beautiful, it's time to get up," Tobias' voice interrupted me again, and I sighed.

"I'm getting up, give me a minute," before turning back over where I was led. I heard Tobias laugh, and felt the rustle of my bed, and his lips oh so gently brushing past mine.

"Training starts in twenty minutes," he pointed out quietly, and my eyes went wide. Without saying anything more I jumped out of bed. He laughed as he watched me rush around my apartment.

"Why didn't you get me up earlier?" I glared at him, and he shrugged.

"You looked peaceful."

I rolled my eyes at him, quickly throwing on a low cutting v neck shirt and a pair of tight black jeans. "Do we know who's fighting who today?" I asked. Tobias shook his head. "Better go work it out then."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him out towards the training rooms. I knew he was still laughing behind me, and resisted the urge to kick him for it.

We're at the training room in minutes, and I quickly walk over to the board. "Boys against boys and girls against girls?" I ask, "Or a mix?" 

"Put it as a mix," Tobias shrugged. I nod, remembering the names and how well they did before writing their names down.

As I finish writing the initiates make their way into the room. Tobias leans against a table, waiting for them, and I stand behind the whiteboard.

"Before we start on what we're doing today, we're going for another run, so following me please, and Six will be at the back again." Tobias said, looking purposefully at Emily as he spoke. She sighed and ran with the rest when she had to. It was about an hour before we were back in the training room again. Tobias had extended the run by about five minutes, but I didn't dare tell the initiates that.

"Today you start fighting. You will be ranked on this. The better you do, the more your rankings will rise, if you lose, your rankings will fall. This should help us to determine who the best out of all of you is. Those of you not fighting will be practicing on punch bags. Lunch will be after the second fight." They all nod, I notice Becca glance at Daniel, and he smiled slightly at her. I held in a laugh, thinking of Will and Christina, and their hidden glances that I sometimes noticed.

Jay - Becca

Alex - Daniel

Jace - Nadia

Athena - Logan

Grace - Emily

Becca groaned, and I gave her an apologetic smile. "Jay and Becca, in the ring. The rest of you to the punch bags, practicing is the only way to improve!" I shout. They do as I asked, and once the rest of the transfers were busy, with Tobias sometimes correcting them, I turn to Jay and Becca. "Your fight will continue till either one of you concedes, or one of you is so injured that you can't continue today. Understand?" I ask, and they nod. "Go."

Becca was into position quicker than Jay, giving her the chance to strike first. She delivered a solid punch to his chin, and his head flew back, so she followed it up with a kick, but rather than dodging it, he grabbed her foot. He seemed to try and lift it, as if to flip her over, but wasn't fast enough, and she twisted her body round as much as she could, hopping slightly as she did so. It only took her a moment to realise how close her foot was to his face, and she immediately kicked out, catching his nose, and causing him to let go of her foot. She stumbled for balance, but quickly regained it, as did he.

"Stop playing with each other. Get a move on and fight!" I say, frustrated. Becca takes a deep breath, and Jay launches a punch towards her, but she grabs his arm, spinning round and holding it at an awkward angle. She followed it, still holding his arm, with a punch to the ribs, causing him to double over, and she kicked him so he fell on his side. Rather than following that to knock him out, as I'd had to do in my initiation, Becca put her foot on his back.

"Concede," she said simply, staring at the back of his head. Slowly he nodded, and Becca removed my foot from his back, sighing with relief.

"Well done Becca," I said, and she smiled.

"Thanks Six." I circled her name on the board to show that she'd won, and then called the next pair up to the ring.

"Alex and Daniel!" Their fight was long, and both were well matched. They were both trying to knock each other out. Alex's nose was bleeding, but he continued fighting, his face slowly turning red from the blood. Eventually he threw Daniel to the floor and kicked his head, and I sighed sadly. I'd hoped he'd lose, but wasn't so lucky. "Well done Alex," I say, not showing how I felt. I circled his name as a winner, and Alex left the ring. "To- FOUR!" I call, I'd almost forgotten all the initiates were around.

He looked round and nodded at me, turning to one of the nearby initiates, "Logan, could you take Daniel to the hospital please?" Logan nodded, jogging to the ring and picking up one of Daniels arms, Nadia got the other, and they dragged him slowly through the compound.

The rest of the initiates disappeared for Lunch, and Tobias and I walked together to go eat as well. We sat with Christina, Will and Uriah, but didn't speak much, just listening to Uriah and Will chatting. It was over far too quick in my opinion though, and soon Tobias and I were heading back to the training room.

Once they were all back, they set to work on the punch bags, and Nadia and Jace had their fight. It didn't take long for Jace to be on the floor. Nadia didn't try to knock him out, so he stood back up and shook hands with Nadia, congratulating her. The last two fights passed slowly for me, but finally they finished, and the overall results for the day were:

Jay – **Becca **

**Alex** – Daniel

Jace – **Nadia**

Athena – **Logan**

**Grace** – Emily

It wasn't bad overall.

"Initiates!" Tobias called eventually, and they all gathered round. "Well done to those of you who won. Tomorrow we start at 9am instead of 8. We'll be going to the fence, so make sure you're here on time, or you'll be Factionless. The day after will be the second round of fighting." They nodded, some looking thankful for the day off fighting, others looked like they could carry on all day. "Go spend the rest of your time how you want." Tobias said, and immediately some of them were out of the door. I leave the results on the board, so I don't have to remember them, and head towards Tobias.

"Early finish," I grin, he nods. "Any reason?"

"No, just makes it easier, they can go start recovering before the next round." He smiles down at me and starts taking the punch bags down. "Go put these away for me please?" I nod, and he takes them down as I shift them to the corner.

Once we're done, he takes my hand and we head to his apartment. "So, I er, wanted to ask you something." He looks at me, as if debating it, "Well, a few things actually," he admitted, rubbing his hands on his jeans, a nervous gesture.

"You can ask whatever you want Tobias," I smile. He smiles back gratefully.

"Well, the first is, would you like to go on a date with me in a few days?" I laugh a little.

"Tell me when and where, and I'll be there," I grin, and he smiles back appreciatively.

"The other main, or important, thing, is… This isn't insinuating anything, it's just so I know…" He starts mumbling as he speaks, but I just watch him, intrigued. "How old did you want to be when you get married?" he asked very quickly. My eyes went wide, and Tobias looked away from me. "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up…" he mutters. I turn his head to face me, and smile, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Not yet, Tobias. I love you, and everything about my life here with you, but maybe wait a few years, I'm only seventeen anyway," he nods looking down, and I sigh. "I really do love you, Tobias, that's just a step too far for me at the moment." He still doesn't raise his eyes, so instead I decide to jab him in the ribs to see if he reacts. He jolts up, eyes wide.

"BEATRICE! That was cheating!" He fakes glaring at me and I laugh, glad that it was that easy to distract him. "Mean." He says, I lean in and kiss him softly, snaking my arms around his shoulders and feel him relax. "You're welcome to keep doing that, though" he grins as I break apart. I shrug and sit on the sofa; he glares and kneels up in front of me, leaning in to kiss me hard on the mouth. My eyes automatically shut as Tobias guides me slowly back so I'm lying on the sofa. He climbs on top of me, and leans down to kiss me again. We remain like this for a while, and my hands wonder up his shirt, I feel him tense his muscles and laugh into the kiss. One of his hands is holding him up; the other is on my waist, under my shirt. I shiver slightly, and slowly pull back.

"I love you," I smile at him, bringing a hand up and resting it on his cheek. He shuts his eyes and leans into my hand.

"I love you too."


	11. Fence

Tris POV

I woke to my alarm today, an hour later than normal, and smiled thankfully at the lay-in that I'd got. Today would be simple and boring. Tobias was going to do most of the talking, so there was almost no point in me going, but I decided to anyway. We were going to have the afternoon off, and I was going to the control room with Tobias to do a little extra work towards my leadership.

It doesn't take me long to get ready for work today, the fence doesn't require anything extra, so once I've showered and applied some light make up, I put a dress on, which clings to my figure, light curves and flat, muscly stomach. It's tight around my thighs too, which it reaches about half way down, but it's still flexible for me to run wearing.

Once I'm ready, I head to the cafeteria and grab four muffins, two for me, two for Tobias, and head off to his room.

He's making the most of the late start, and is still asleep in bed so, grinning; I slipped into the bed next to him, tugging at the covers so that I could cover myself with them. It didn't take long for Tobias stir and realise I was there, he arm gently slid around my waist, pulling me towards him. When I was close enough I kissed the tip of his nose, and he smiled slightly, eyes still shut.

"Morning sleepy," I say quietly, his eyes squint open.

"Morning beautiful," he smiles, I smile and wrap an arm around him. "What time is it?"

"You've still got 15 minutes or so before you have to get up," I laugh, he smiles and pulls me closer, nuzzling into my shoulder. I smile and kiss his forehead, "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when you need to get up." He doesn't reply, and I gently play with his hair.

Tobias and I were in the training room with five minutes to go before the initiates arrived. We weren't doing any fitness today, that could wait for tomorrow, so we relaxed for ten minutes as the initiates slowly ambled in. Everyone made it, just, and we headed to the train. Tobias and I were first on, standing at the front of the carriage as the initiates stood at the back in their friendship groups, chatting amiably between each other.

I watched the largest group, Becca, Grace, Athena, Daniel and Nadia, and sighed. I was almost sure at least one of them wouldn't make it, and it'd be horrid to split them up. We both leant against the side of the carriage, keeping a distance so no one else realised. We didn't speak at all, but sometimes glanced at each other and smiled. I want to ask what he was thinking about, but the silence is almost comforting, so I don't.

It takes another thirty minutes for us to get to where we had to jump, and Tobias called out to them all, so they knew when to. I jumped first, landing on my feet and running a few paces before turning to watch the others all jump out. I could tell they weren't used to this; some still stumbled or fell. I stood waiting a few metres away, and once they'd all composed themselves, they'd all gathered around me, and Tobias walked around to stand next to me.

"As you know, we're going to the fence. While the guards will not be searching us, they will still be keeping an eye on us. If any of you initiates try anything while we're up there, you'll be Factionless." He turned and started walking. I didn't want to walk away from him, but someone needed to be at the back of the group, otherwise people would just try and skip the activity.

We walk at a steady pace, comfortable for those with injuries and those without. My bruises from my fight with Uriah a few days ago had pretty much healed. They healed quicker now, my body having gotten used to them. Jay appeared behind me, and I scowled. If Tobias saw him continually talking to me, he'd start to suspect something that wasn't real. I may've said I didn't want to marry yet, but I still love him enough that if he thought something was happening and broke up with me it'd break my heart.

He walked silently along with me for a while before I finally turned to him. "What do you want, Jay?"

"Nothing, just to walk with you," he shrugged next to me. I felt the back of his hand against the back of mine, and promptly withdrew my hand, wishing that I'd warn trousers with pockets rather than a dress, without pockets…

"Walk with the other transfers, initiate," I said.

"What if I want to walk with you?" He asked, I scowled, staring instead at the back of Tobias's head. He was talking with Becca, Grace and Nadia, smiling every now and then. He glanced back to me at one point; I smiled to let him know I was alright, but caught the glare he sent at Jay.

"Back with the transfers, Jay." I said again. He rolled his eyes this time, turning to me, and pressed his lips to mine.

**Tobias' POV**

Becca, Grace and Nadia were all talking around me, not to me specifically, not until Becca pointed out that Jay was hanging back to talk to Tris. I scowled, and turned round to watch them for a moment. Tris smiled at me, so I knew she was okay for now, but I still glared at Jay. I turned back and smiled gratefully at Becca. "Thanks."

"You may not want to say that yet," Becca said, I frowned, and glanced round again. Jay had turned to face Tris. I watched as he pressed his lips to hers. Anger and jealousy boiled in me, that I hadn't felt for such a long time, and without thinking, I surged towards Tris and Jay.

I saw Tris force Jay off of her, her hand promptly connecting with his jaw. I felt some relief flood through me, clearing the jealousy from my mind. Without glancing towards Tris, I went straight up to Jay, swinging my arm out. My fist connected with his temple, and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

**Tris POV**

My eyes went wide when he kissed me, and my first thought was Tobias. A second later I'd pushed Jay off, and he stumbled backwards, gaping at me. I didn't wait for him to say anything, my fist swiftly connected with his jaw. I was about to walk towards him, but my eyes caught movement, and I glanced at Tobias. I was going to say something too him, but the anger in his eyes scared me. I thought, for a moment, that he was coming towards me, but his eyes were fixed on Jay. I turned to the side so I didn't have to watch him. This side of Tobias scared me. I'd never tell him that though.

I heard a fist connect with something, and a gently thud – he'd knocked Jay out. It didn't surprise me, but it didn't mean it was a nice thought.

I felt his hand gently touch my shoulder, and I turned to glance at him. His eyes met mine, and he smiled slightly. His eyes still flaming slightly, but he had calmed. I swallowed loudly, about to speak, but he got there first.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice was gently. I nodded.

"I'm fine. You're not angry at me?" I asked, he shook his head.

"You pushed him away and hit him, I know you didn't want him there…" He smiled. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him, and his arms slowly went around my waist. He bent his head down and whispered into my ear, so the initiates couldn't hear, "Besides, I know you love me, and I love you. He'd only want you for what you wouldn't give him." I smile, about to kiss him, but he pulls away. I frown as he does so, before realising the initiates are around us.

"Jay stays here." He says, glaring at his body on the floor. "The rest of you can continue towards the gate." Tobias walked back to the front of the group, Becca, Nadia and Grace still walking alongside him. This time though, Daniel walked alongside me.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks after a few minutes silence. I nod for him to continue. "I… When… How did you and Four get together?" he eventually completes the question. I smile at the thought.

"I can't tell you all of it; a lot of it's personal." I said, he nodded anyway, "He was my trainer last year-"

"You only trained last year!" He gaped, I laughed.

"Come on, I don't look older than that, do I." He shrugged; I smiled in appreciation of the comment. "Well, during my initiation there'd just be small touches between us as he helped me to improve my fighting. I was low ranked at the end of the stage, but I knew that it was possible for me to rise, only I rose up the ranks too quickly, almost straight to first, and that created a jealousy between my fellow initiates and I, though several of them didn't like me anyway. Three of them…" I pause, deciding not to say the complete truth, "Three of them wanted to dispose of me, but Four came to the rescue, one of them is now dead," another pause, "suicide," I add bitterly, "one of them was injured badly, the other works on the gate. I won't say who.

"Well, Four and I grew closer after that. I liked him anyway, but he looked after me, and told me how to act so that it didn't happen again. He saved my life." I sighed, "The day after we were about to start stage 3, well, 4 for you, and I had some… problems," I say. Although Max wasn't against it, the word Divergent was still dangerous. "Tobias showed me how to get passed them, and at the same time taught me about him. From there, we were relaxing, and it just happened." He smiled at the story. We'd reached the gate now, and I gave the soldier we walked past a nod.

"Sounds like quite the story," he smiled at me. I nodded, glancing at Tobias. We still had a few flights of stairs to go up.

"So, what about you and Becca then?" he lowers his eyes to the ground, blushing slightly. "Don't be ashamed. Love is something to make you happy about, not bring you down."

He smiled gratefully, "Well, I like her, lots, but I don't know if she does, so I was looking for a way to find out, or to help her, so I know she'll see me." I laugh slightly.

"I think she likes you already, Daniel, but be patient. You're not even finished with the second stage yet, you don't want to push it too fast, especially since she was Abnegation." He nods.

"Thanks Six." I smile at him, before signalling for him to speed up a little.

"Four'll be waiting if we don't get their soon, and that'll be a bad idea," he speeds up at that, and we catch up just as they reach the top. Tobias glances at me, and I give him another 'I'm okay' smile, so he starts talking. I don't pay attention; I just look out over the fields, still wondering what's beyond.


End file.
